


Underground and portals

by LeAngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Making fanfics, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Thanks for dealing with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAngel/pseuds/LeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You left life above ground. Yay! Now you have reunion with brothers, get captured and other fun stuff.....yay!(first time making fanfics, hope you like it :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yay dreams and flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it was a just a dream, and your still having problems with the portals, but hey you hope the brothers remember you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh so I decided that the first chapter was the reader's dream, and also I might be adding an oc of mines, her name is shimshei and she's a wolf, but if you don't like the oc I understand just tell me. Also this chapter is like what happened in underlust, and its somewhat like a back story.

And you woke up with a start. God( in this case its Asgore) how many times do you have to remember that moment when you first fell down? Also it reminds you, does Lusty and Flusty still remember you?

Lusty(aka underlust sans) was always with you and Flusty(underlust paps) because you three were all little and grew up together. Their dad Gaster took you in and Flowey left you. Gaster was such a nice monster and you ended up calling him dad. 

Gaster didn't use you as a test or an experiment (which is good cause who knows what would have happened). All three of you always helped dad with his experiments, and he used your knowledge of the human world. Sadly though he disappeared one day and you and the brothers didn't know about it. It was normal like any other day until it happened. You heard monsters fleeing. The sound of doors being ripped apart. Monsters begging for mercy. You heard screaming, and anger from the monsters.

"quick! to the cupboard!", Lusty yelped. All three of you hid when you heard a voice telling you to open up the door. You all hid in the cupboards(Gaster had a secret cupboard in case they look for you), you heard the door being tore down, but you didn't know what was going on, neither did the brothers. You all sat(more like squished together) in silence and waited till everything was over. It seemed like an eternity until the loud voices left. All three of you went outside of the cupboard. Everything looked normal until you saw Lusty's room. Dad and him shared the same room. Everything was a complete mess. Notes, models of paper airplanes, test tubes, beakers, and more science materials all over the room. 

"m-my room.......", Lusty whispered. He was shaking. "me and dad shared our room.......and now its ruined.", he continued."but why isn't he here? why isn't dad home like always? where is dad........." Lusty's voice cracked. He couldn't handle it, he cried and cried who knows how long. Flusty tried to make him feel better, and you tried helping too.

"It's alright Lusty, I'm sure dad hasn't left us, he's still probably working and getting something from Muffet's", you said.

"but what if dad doesn't come back?! what if he left us and he didn't want us?", he asked. He turned around to face you and Flusty. He had tear streaks down his cheekbones, his sockets were now filling up with more water, and it was unbearable to see him this way. Flusty tried to be strong, he tried, but now since he saw his brother looking like this, he started to sob too.

"WHO'S GOING TO READ ME STORIES NOW?! DAD ALWAYS READ US STORIES! I WANT DAD!, wailed Flusty.

You all heard a knock, but its a soft knock. Lusty was the one who opened the door. You stayed with Flusty because you didn't want him to be alone. A bunny monster was there. She went inside the house, and she started to talk.

"I'm so sorry what happened. I heard the royal guards come in and they try to look for you three, especially the little human.", she whispered." Your dad, well it seems that he fell into the core, I'm not to sure what happened, also I think someone made a new rule. Its said that in this world its f*ck or be f*ck", she said sadly. You all three looked horrified. How badly you wanted everything to go back. Also you wondered, what does f*ck mean? You looked at the brothers but it seems they didn't know what it meant either. The bunny looking monster looked like she was going to cry. She kept on talking. "Your dad and the king actually tried to prevent that rule, but now dad is gone, and also so many agreed to that, the king has to accept the rule. Its saddening to see that even before the rule was official, most of the monsters were already doing that. I'm so sorry", she said. She then said goodbye and then left the house. You looked at the brothers. "What are we going to do?", you asked. "I don't know Bubbles,", Lusty replied." My name isn't Bubbles!", you said. You really hated that nickname. He calls you that because well you loved blowing bubbles. Its quite annoying. You pouted, and he chuckled. Ah, it was good to hear him laugh again. He ended up laughing, and then all three of you started to laugh. Lusty always tried to be brave and always tries to make everyone feel better. You never really seen him cry a lot until now. 

" Thanks Lusty, all of us needed that.", you said.Then out of nowhere, you got a hug. It was the brothers. Group hug? Oh well you needed a hug after what happened. You hugged them back, you all hug there in silence.

How old were you again? Eh, it didn't matter anymore, you know you're more than 5 years old. Maybe like 9 or something. You let go of them and they let go of you. All three of you decided, that you should find whatever you could find, and take them to Flusty's room. All three of you decided to sleep together. You told them a lullaby you heard when you were in the human world:

Twinkle, twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are

All three of you fell asleep because of that. Lusty tried making breakfast but the best he can do was make cereal. After you ate you went to the couch. Since nobody wanted to be alone, the brothers plopped onto the couch too. Then it happened. You felt like a hole opening up beneath and you nearly fell in. Lusty got you by the sleeve of your jacket( it was a white, fluffy jacket that dad made for you), and Flusty got a hold of Lusty. At that moment you wished you weren't a human because your hands are sweating. Lusty couldn't hold you any longer, and Flusty tried to pull you two up. But then Lusty lost his grip and down you went.

The hole closed and it disappeared from the couch. After that you pretty much don't know what happened. Well now its been years( you assume its years) since that happened. The portals took you to different universes, like Dancetale, Mafiatale( it was rough trying to free everyone but you did it), then there was Horrortale but the moment you landed underground another portal opened up beneath you and you you to a different dimension. Why does this happen? Who knows but now you're in Undertale. The original universe. How do you know this? Well actually a voice told you these universes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So shimshei is coming into the story sooner or later, also do you like this chapter? Please tell me if I should keep going. Also I don't really like the nicknames I gave to U.L sans and paps. If you like it tell me and I'll keep them. If you don't tell me some better nicknames. Also I'm doing this on a tablet.


	2. Yay,The present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh so it seems that Sans and Papyrus are having le visitors, and you meet more versions of them(not really surprised)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Shimshei is somewhat going to participate in this chapter. Also later in the story the reader will tell stories of her past, and how she met Chara.

Well enough of your flashbacks. Sans and Papyrus will think your crazy. Its been a while since the barrier is broken, but you actually explained to the king how humans fight against each other and so they decided that they will stay down here where its a whole lot safer. Hey look, you woke up earlier than Papyrus. Well you think. Its been five minutes and then morning began.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS AWOKEN AND NOW IT'S TIME THAT I GO WAKE UP MY BROTHER SANS!", Papyrus said. (Breaking into fourth wall) yes you heard right that's what Papyrus said, time to get back to reader now. Papyrus always said that and then after that he would go and get Sans from his room.

"SANS GET OUT OF YOU'RE BED! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DO YOUR SENTRY DUTY! I WILL GO MAKE BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI. ALSO GO AND WAKE UP THE (Y/N)", he said. Yup you were correct. You heard Papyrus going downstairs and going into the kitchen. You helped him improve with his spaghetti, so its finally more edible now. You sat up on the couch and then stretch. You heard Sans coming downstairs too afterwards.

"sup (y/n)", Sans said. He plopped onto the couch. "Sup Sans", you replied. "hey you wanna hear a joke?", Sans asked. You nodded. Actually you were too busy thinking if maybe the portal can take you back to Lusty and Flusty.

"knock, knock"  
"Who's there"  
"ach"  
"Ach who?"  
"seems like you have a cold"

You just nodded. Hitman(mafiatale sans) told you that joke already. It was funny, but when someone says it a second time, the joke just dies.

"hey (y/n)", Sans said while taking your chin to look at him.  
"what's wrong? is somethin-"  
"BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI IS READY! (Y/N) I HOPE YOU'RE HUNGRY, BECAUSE THIS SPAGHETTI IS SIMPLY ONE OF THE BEST!", Papyrus exclaimed. Oh yeah! You love pasta and anything similar to it. You wonder why. Eh you probably liked it in the human world.  
"Finally! I was getting hungry. Seriously, I don't know what I do without a monster as cool as you Papyrus.", you said. Sans was watching you from the couch. Something in your soul doesn't feel right. He can sense it.  
"REALLY? WOWIE! WELL (Y/N) YOU COULD NEVER FIND SOMEONE AS GORGEOUSLY PERFECT AND COOL LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEHEHEH!, Papyus said proudly. You really meant what you said. He's one of the best monster you can ever have as a friend. Heck you don't even mind about doing puzzles with him. You entered the kitchen.

Ahhh it tastes like it came from heaven. You slurped the spaghetti and Papyrus looked so pleased that you like it. Papyrus left you in the kitchen and went to Sans.  
"SANS ARE YOU GOING TO EAT BREAKFAST? IF NOT THEN GO TO YOUR SENTRY POST! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT I SAVE THE REMAINDERS OF THE SPAGHETTI FOR LATER!", Papyrus said. Awww man, you wanted to see if you could eat it all. You want to prove to yourself that you can eat all the spaghetti, but since its too good for you to eat(it was so good one plate can fill you up for the entire day), you'll do it another day.

"Bye Papyrus, bye Sans, take care", you said while seeing them at the door.

"DO NOT FRET (Y/N)! ME AND SANS WILL BE VERY CAREFUL! ALSO IF WE ARE CAREFUL, THAT MEANS YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL TOO (Y/N)!", Papyrus said. You giggled, you were always careful.

"Ok then goodbye!", you waved. Then they left. Time for your daily schedule. Clean kitchen. Check. Clean basically the whole house. Check. See how does a self sustaining tornando sustained itself. Check. Alright time for free time!

You got your phone and started playing your playlist. When you went back to the human world, you got some supplies and returned back. Another fourth wall break( I'm so sorry if you don't like these songs, I like these songs so please don't get mad at me. Recommend me some songs okay?) time to get back reader!

The first song that played was Adventure of a Lifetime by Coldplay. You really like the band. You started to sing to some of the lyrics.

Turn your magic on  
Oh she said  
That everything is a dream away  
You kept singing to the song, and you were doodling. Actually you were sketching Sans and Papyrus. They saw one of your sketches so Papyrus requested a picture of them two, and so you started it.

The song ended and then next song played. The song that played was It's Time by Imagine Dragons. You loved this song. This time you couldn't help but sing and hum to most of the song.

So this is what you meant  
When you said you were spent  
And now its time to build from the bottom to top

Don't hold back  
Packing my ba- "Woof"

Oh shit. You forgot that you have to feed Toby(annoying dog). Oh god now he's going to annoy you with his annoying skills. "Coming Toby!", you yelled. You ran to the yard. Toby was waiting near his his water and food bowl. "I'm sorry Toby I didn't mean to forget you, would you like breakfast?", you asked. For crying out loud you knew he was hungry. Toby wagged his tail. You went to get dog food for Toby. Wait a minute, you can't. Why? Hmmm it seems like your carrying too much dogs. Dogs?! Oh no Toby is back at it again. You pulled out something furry out of your pocket. Toby leaped out of the pocket and right into the dog food. His furry head popped out of the food. No matter how many times you get annoyed by this dog, you still loved him. He ended up munching most of the dog food.

"Hey! You don't eat all of it! I can't spend so much money just on you! Do you know how hard it is to get dog food?", you said while giggling. Toby just cocked his head. He dug his way out of the dog food. He was a small dog. You carried him out to his dog house. His house was more like a shack. Sans built it so he didn't put so much effort. You and Papyrus had to finish and make it look better. So now it looked like a decent dog house.

Sentry post is boring as ever Sans thought. Not a single human fell down. Even if one did, what's the point on taking their soul? Then again, what if they started to kill everyone.....what if they killed his brother and (y/n)? What if-bzzzz

Hm? A text? It must be his brother or (y/n). He checked the message:  
Blueberry:  
Hello Sans! Today is our annual visit( technically we just wanted to visit you), and everybody is coming too. See you later!(More likely sooner! Mweheheh!)

Oh shit. He forgot they were coming. More importantly they will see (y/n). Not good. Why? Well it's simple:1. You were his, 2. Everybody will want her too. Oh Asgore, you teleported to Papyrus. He was training with Undyne so you knew where he was.

"SANS?! WHY ARE YOU HERE? WAIT DON'T TELL ME! YOU ARE HERE TO TRAIN WITH ME AND UNDYNE!", Papyrus exclaimed.  
"uh sorry not this time bro.", Sans said warily. He showed Paps the text message.

"SORRY UNDYNE! WE HAVE TO GO! WE HAVE GUESTS AND WHEN I MEAN GUESTS I DON'T MEAN MORE VERSIONS OF OURSELVES I MEAN THATWEHAVETOGOBECAUSEWENEEDTOIWILLTRAINTOMORROWOKBYE!", Papyrus said before running off.  
"Whatever, just don't wimp out next time! I'll see you later", Undyne said.

Papyrus picked up Sans and started running. Who ever thought training will be so handy. They made it to Snowdin within 5 minutes. Papyrus and Sans were fumbling and freaking out. Where's the key?! They were frantically looking for it until Papyrus remembered. He yanked the carpet from the ground. There was key! Sans grabbed the key, and he unlocked the door. They both busted the door. Papyrus lost balance and he tried to grab onto something and he did. The thing is, he grabbed onto Sans. Sans didn't noticed, but now he did. Now he lost balance and they both fell on the floor.

You heard a thud in the living room. You and Toby were making cookies. Toby got to lick the spoon. You looked at Toby and Toby looked at you. You went out of the kitchen to the living room, and Toby followed after. You just saw Sans and Papyrus on the floor. They saw you, and they frantically tried standing up. They fell again. You giggled. They both looked embarrassed. You went up to them.

"And you said you will be careful", you said. Gosh sometimes you act like your their mom. They look down with shame.  
"WE TRIED TO BE CAREFUL! THE THING IS WE HAVE TO COME EARLY HOME", Papyrus said while looking sad. You sighed. Who can ever get angry at this cinnamon roll? You got Papyrus's hand and pulled him up. Then you got Sans hand and pulled him up. They're fairly easy to pick up. They're skeletons for crying out loud.  
"THANK YOU (Y/N), YOU ARE A GREAT FRIEND BUT YOU'RE NOT AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NOW EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO GO GET CHANGE", Papyrus said while rushing up the stairs. You looked at Sans.

"What's going on?", you asked. Sans plopped onto the couch. He sighed then he started speaking, but before he did you remembered the cookies. "Oh my gosh! The cookies! Sorry Sans I have to go to the kitchen! Toby can't open the oven with his paws.", you said. You rushed back to the kitchen, just in time. You quickly open the oven and took the cookies out. Toby gave you mittens so you can take the cookies out. For an annoying dog,he is a helpful cooking assistant.

You heard a knock at the door and you know Sans won't open it, so you went."Toby can you make the tea and do the frosting? Thanks!", you said while going to answer the door. You open the door to see another Sans and Papyrus. Not surprised, yet somewhat surprised. This Sans had an outfit like Papyrus's battle body, except it's blue and gray. He had stars in his eyes. He looked like he got the best gift ever for Christmas. Also he is so freaking adorable!!  
"Hello there human! It is I, the magnificent Sans and I'm here with my brother Papy.", Sans said while hugging you. Like a fangirl you wanted to squee. He's just like Papyrus, but Sans! Plus he acts like a little cinnamon roll! Double the squee. Also just like Papyrus, he is pretty strong.

"Hi I'm (y/n)", you said. You looked at both of them. Sans looked quite annoyed at his brother.  
"Papy"  
"Papy"  
"PAPY!", Cinnamon roll Sans said while trying to get his brother's attention. His brother finally paid attention and greeted himself.  
"Sup."

Cinnamon Sans just groaned. He went inside and greeted Sans. Sans was watching TV. He saw the other Sans.  
"Sup Blueberry", Sans said. So Blueberry was his name. It fits him sooooo much. You went back to the kitchen. Toby was handling the cookies pretty well. The tea was done, and now he's doing the frosting. You giggled again to see such a cute sight.  
"Here let me help you Toby", you said while putting your hair into a bun. You helped Toby with the cookies.

Blueberry was watching (y/n) from the couch. Gosh she looks so pretty. Maybe if I ask her to a date, maybe she will be mine. Mweh! Perfect thinking, Blue! Sans saw Blueberry and he didn't like what he was doing. Just ignore it Sans they will leave.

Just then another knock on the door. This time Blueberry went and opened the door. You were finally finished with the cookies. You heard more voices. Wonder who they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I never meant to post this!!!! Well since you saw this, here's some parts to the chapter I was working on. I will try to finish it, for now just read those parts.*edits* ok now I'm finished.


	3. Yay, more visitors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know Flusty, maybe this is the wrong universe"  
> "Flusty?"  
> "IT DOESN'T MATTER! THIS IS (Y/N) WERE TALKING ABOUT!!! YOU KNOW WHAT DAD SAID! YOLO!  
> "What's yolo?! Also dad never said-ahhhhh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say, um so Papyrus learned how to cook edible food because of Toby. Yup a dog.

Holy mother of Toby. There's more Sans and Papyruses. Well hey, you made cookies! They must be hungry. You also noticed that they have suitcases. Why? You've been to multiple universes, yet you don't who they are. You looked around the room to see I'd you can find anyone familiar. Well the only faces that you knew were Sans and Papyrus, but you also found Hitman and his brother. Yay.

Out of nowhere a voice inside your suddenly spoke to you:  
Under fell, Underswap, Mafiatale, well you will know everyone, go greet them. Man this voice in your head is weird. Eh does it matter? No. Okay like that voice said, time to greet them. You stepped into the living room, and everyone looked at you. "H-hi, I'm (y/n)", you stammered. Hitman saw you and he hugged you. "I can't believe it! Its actually you. I swear its been ages since we saw you", Hitman said. You hugged him back.

Sans was observing them. Ages? Since when did Hitman knew (y/n)? He was the first one to meet (y/n). Right?

Back in Underlust........  
Lusty was at Grillby's, drinking. He needed a break from researching universes and portals. So what does he do to relax? Easy. Fuck. He somewhat actually enjoyed doing that. He loved the moaning and physical contact. Then again, what's the point? He researched the universes and each one had like a purpose. In this universe, it's fuck or be fucked. Man, his dad would be ashamed and angry if he saw what he is now. He misses Bubbles. The way she laughed, how she sang, the way she smell. Why? Why did he have to lose two people he cared about? Why not Sans the original Sans? He would have not probably be in this situation in the first place.

"Do want more ketchup?", Grillby asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm just going to go home", Lusty replied. Today he didn't feel like fucking. He slowly got out of his seat and left the club. Man, I wished someone would help me find (y/n), he thought. He bumped into something. He looked at the thing he bumped into.

It was a wolf. "Go away you filthy mutt", Lusty said. He walked past by the wolf. He teleported shortly after to his home. Flusty, was asleep. He knew because the lights weren't on. Lusty went to his room. He got his guitar and teleported to the roof. How did he get a guitar? Well (y/n) told dad about a guitar. He then made it afterwards and he manage to learn how to use it. His dad showed him how to play it and now he has it. He created a song just for (y/n). He started playing the song and started to sing:  
Hey there (y/n) what's it like traveling through portals  
I bet I'm a thousand miles away, but tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
Not even a save star can't shine as bright as you  
I swear its true

He was going to sing more until he heard screaming, whining and moaning.  
"Saaaaannnns!"  
"Fuck me Sans!"  
Oh Asgore. A group of female monsters were at his house. Fuck. They won't go away. "Go away!", Lusty yelled at them. "But why would we do that? We want to have some fun!", they whined. They were hiccuping and based on the way they're acting they're drunk. Perfect. Lusty can teleport them to Grillby's and they can wasted there. "Do want to fun?", Lusty asked. They all said yes. One by one he teleported them to Grillby's. They soon forgot about him and they went partying instead. He was relieved and he went back to his house. He noticed that there was a wolf near his house. He ignored it. The wolf followed him to his house.

"Leave me the fuck alone!", Lusty said angrily.  
"How rude. Don't you want to see (y/n) again? I can help you, ya know", the wolf replied back. Lusty froze in his tracks. (Y/n)? How does this wolf know her? "How do you know (y/n)?", Lusty asked as he turn around to see the wolf. "How do I know her? I'm her spirit animal. She doesn't know yet. I've been with her since she fell down here", the wolf answered. Lusty was in shock. Holy mother of Toby. This wolf is now important all of a sudden. He kept questioning her, "What's your name? Also do you know where (y/n) is?". "My name is Shimshei. Also yes, I know where she is. I can't really visit her physically, but I can talk to her mentally; I need your help to get to the universe she's in", Shimshei said. Lusty just hugged Shimshei. Shimshei looked surprised. "Thank you, I can finally see Bubbles once again", Lusty whispered.

Shimshei got out of his grip and kept talking, "(y/n) is in Undertale. She lives with Classic Sans and Papyrus, since I was stuck with you all the time, I assume you created something to travel to other universes". Man this wolf is like some mind reader. He did in fact had found a portal and he managed to control that portal. Its in the shed in the yard. Lusty nodded and he took Shimshei inside their house. He woke up Flusty and explained everything to him. Its time to begin isn't it? Its time to find Bubbles.  
"And you can call me Fell", Under fell Sans said. Everyone greeted themselves to you. You gave everyone cookies and you were all in the living room." Nice to meet you guys. I'm just wondering, what's with the suitcases?", you asked. You finally got to meet everyone. There's Error, Blueberry, Hitman, Papy, Fell, Boss, and Dealer(Mafiatale Papyrus). Also there was the classic; Sans and Papyrus. Your heart sank when you noticed that Lusty and Flusty weren't there. Well maybe another time. "Well didn't Sans tell you? We usually visit for a week, and then we leave", Hitman said," That's why we pack things that we need for the week".

"Oh ok that makes more sense now", you said. Toby was in your lap looking at everyone. Fell turned to Sans and spoke to him." Why did you keep this cutie all to yourself Sans? You know its not nice when you don't share", Fell said. He called you cute?! You felt your cheeks turn bright pink." Aww look at her, she's blushing how cute", Hitman said. You blushed even harder. Man now you wish you stayed with Lusty and Flusty. Sans looked irritated. Don't they get that (y/n) is his? "Well ya know Fell, she's mine so I can't share", Sans replied. You heard him." Since when I was yours? I thought we were friends, plus remember that one time I said I liked you? You friend zoned me so technically I'm not yours", you blurted out. Sans looked shocked. He does remember when he friend zoned you. The rest were also shocked too. "Man I can't believe you actually friend zoned her! I would totally would have said yes if she asked me!", Fell said.

"YOU KNOW (Y/N), I ALWAYS WONDERED WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY WITH ME AND HITMAN? YOU DISAPPEARED ONE DAY AND WE COULDN'T FIND YOU", Dealer said. Man now is not the time to talk about your situation. Toby managed to save you. He got his leash and wanted you to walk him.  
"What is it Toby? Oh you want me to walk you, ok", you said. You faced the others with a apologetic smile." Sorry, I need to walk Toby I'll answer your question later", you said. You left the house and left everyone facing Dealer and Hitman with a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?", they all asked. "Well isn't my brother funny", Hitman said. "WHY OF COURSE I WAS MESSING WITH HER! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING! YUP JUST MESSING WITH HER.", Dealer said while Hitman gave him a stern glance. Everybody just dropped it and started to get comfortable.

Man does it feel good to be outside. Toby was walking alongside you. What can ever go wrong?

Back in Underlust.........  
Flusty, Lusty, and Shimshei all finally managed to finish the machine. They all got things that (y/n) would like. They were ready to jump into the portal.  
"Are you sure this is the right universe?", Lusty asked. "Yup I'm sure about it", Shimshei replied. "WOWIE! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE (Y/N) AGAIN! IT'S BEEN TO LONG! I BET SHE IS PRETTY!", Flusty said excitedly. "I don't know Flusty, maybe this is the wrong universe"  
"Flusty?"  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER! THIS IS (Y/N) WERE TALKING ABOUT!!! YOU KNOW WHAT DAD SAID! YOLO!  
"What's yolo?! Also dad never said-ahhhhh!"

Flusty grabbed Lusty and Shimshei and they all went into the portal. You and Toby were still walking until you heard screaming. Who's screaming? You looked around yet you saw no one. You heard the scream above you and you looked up. You see two skeletons and a wolf falling from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are the two skeletons and the wolf falling into the sky? Why does Toby make good food? Is Chara creating the portals? Is Chara readers best friend? Find out next time on MTT show. Jk not on the MTT, just keep reading the story, also tell me if I should keep making this. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks. :3


	4. Yay,  its you!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ahhhhh" "Yolooooo!"
> 
> "Who are you?"
> 
> "Names Underlust Sans and this is Underlust Papyrus. You can call us Lusty and Flusty."
> 
> "Lusty? Is that really you?"  
> Movies, reunion, what more can you ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhbsjxudbwk you know what I'm going to continue this story no matter what. Enjoy! I'll try to update as quickly as possible or whenever I have the chance. Also the song that Lusty sang is like a parody of the song Hey there Delilah or is it call Delilah? Eh it doesn't matter. Its a good song, and I like it.

"Ahhhh!" "Yolooo!". You looked up to see two skeletons screaming with a wolf, and they're falling from the sky.

Holy mother of Toby!? How? You threw Toby into a snow poff(no dogs were harm in the process). You were ready to catch these skeletons. They're light so its easy to carry them. The problem is the wolf. How much do wolves weigh?! You caught the first skeleton. You didn't care who it was. You threw him to a snow poff. Then you caught the other one. You also threw him into a snow poff. Finally you caught the wolf. The wolf was actually surprisingly light.

The wolf leaped out of your arms and landed on the ground. It ran to the skeletons in the snow poffs. "Holy mother of Toby! Are you alright?", the wolf asked. Omg. The wolf spoke. You slowly started backing away and getting ready to get Toby and run.

"Oh my gosh! It worked! We actually made it to Undertale!!! Come here girl! Who's a good girl! Who's a good girl", said the short skeleton. He was scratching behind the wolf's ears and it was wagging its tail. "Is it me? It is me isn't it? I'm a good girl! I'm a good girl!", the wolf said happily. Ok now is definitely the time to run.

You forgot about the other skeleton. He noticed you and he spoke," DON'T RUN. WE NEED GUIDANCE. PLEASE HELP US. YOU KNOW THIS PLACE DON'T YOU?". You just nodded. Oh gosh. How to help these skeletons. You bet their names are Sans and Papyrus. Now that you think of it they're pretty tall. The Sans looking one was about 6 feet. Papyrus looking one was like easily 8 feet tall. Sans and Papyrus are the same height too. The Papyrus looking one got up and brushed the snow off of him. He headed toward you. The Sans looking one literally teleported to you. You didn't notice, but he checked you out before he teleported. She looks really cute and hot, Lusty thought. The Sans looking one started to speak.

But before he could even speak you asked both of them,"Who are you?".  
"Names Underlust Sans and Underlust Papyrus. Also the wolf is Shimshei. You can call us Lusty and Flusty", he replied.

No. This isn't real. You pinched yourself. The brothers looked at you questioningly. Ouch. Ok they're real. You were shaking. It's been so long since you last met them. No. Yes. They are there right in front of you. You whispered,"Lusty? Is it really you?".

He couldn't believe it. He dreamed about her a lot. He always knew she would be pretty, but this, she looks likes an angel. Beautiful. He started to speak,"Bubbles?".

"Oh my gosh! It is you!", you said while you hugged him. You were tearing up. You looked at him and he saw your tears.  
"Its ok don't cry. I'm here now with Flusty. It's going to be alright.", he said while wiping away your tears.

Back at the house......

"So why did you friend zone (y/n)?", Blueberry asked. All of them listened to what Sans had to day. Error said that he would do the same thing, but actually he would have regret that. Sans just slouched and sighed before he started talking." Well, the story is a bit too long, also you guys just barely came, so you need to settle a bit before I explained", he said. They all looked disappointed. "Fine we'll let it drop, but if you don't spill I'm taking doll face with me and Boss to our universe", Fell said. "OH heLL no! I'm TaKiNg (y/n) աɨtɦ ʍɛ! Wɛ ċaռ ɮɛ aʟօռɛ ɨռ քɛaċɛ!",Error said. "Ha! Since when did you care about her! I know her more than you and I know she will be glad to be in my universe!", Hitman said.

"No! (Y/n) will love Underswap! She will love everybody there!", Blueberry said. "No she won't! You will all freak her out, also I known her the longest!", Sans argued. They were all were arguing until they heard a knock. Sans opened it. "Hey Sans. Yeah were late aren't we?". That's the last thing Sans wanted to hear. More visitors. Not only visitors, but they're the Gaster bros. Great." Come on in", Sans sighed.

"I heard arguing when we arrived", Yellow(Gaster Sans) said. "WHY YES! MOSTLY ALL THE SANS WERE ARGUING HOW (Y/N) SHOULD GO TO THEIR UNIVERSE", Papyrus said. All the Papyruses were playing a puzzle. Papy was sleeping for who knows how long. "Who's (y/n)?", Yellow asked. His brother Green went to play with the rest of the Papyruses.

"Hello. My name is (y/n)". Yellow turned around to see you and saw more than just her. Everybody looked at your direction and their sockets went black. You wonder why.  
"What's wron-"  
"(Y/N)! Get away from them!", Hitman said while teleporting you from Lusty and Flusty.

Holy mother of Toby. You wouldn't believe how many gaster blasters were summoned. They were all pointing to Lusty and Flusty. The blasters were ready to fire. You slapped Hitman off guard and you ran in front of Lusty and Flusty. You were going to take the damage for them.

"(Y/n)!? What are you doing!? Those are sinners!", Sans said.  
"No! I already lost them once! I am not ready to lose them again!", you said while trying to choke back a sob.

All the gaster blasters disappeared, and Sans went up to you.  
"What do you mean by that?", Sans asked. "Let me in the house with them, and I will explain everything", you replied while slowly making your way into the house.

Everybody got comfy, but they were still eyeing Lusty and Flusty. You sat with them. You took a large breath and then you began. All the Papyruses except, Boss and Green, went to sleep. They shared Papyrus's room. 

"I-i knew them way before I met any of you guys. We knew each other since they were baby bones. One day Gaster or dad died and the next day, I fell into a portal. They tried to stop me from falling in, but they couldn't. I call them Lusty and Flusty. They were always there for me no matter what. I fell into portals and I end up in a random universes. That's how I met Hitman and the I met you Sans and Papyrus", you said. You were unconsciously petting Toby to make you feel calm.

Lusty was eyeing Fell. Based on how Fell's soul acted, he wanted (y/n), all of her, Lusty thought. No. He can't let that happen. He may look normal, but he's hiding something, Lusty thought. Heck he is from Underlust and he may fuck everyone, but that doesn't mean that he's always a slut. He is actually a true gentleman, but no one gives him a chance to show that he is.

"So you're saying that you met him before any of us?", Hitman said. You nodded. You looked back at Lusty. He looks tense like he's ready to protect you and run. You slowly started stroking his arm. He relaxed a bit. "Well now that we are all here, why don't we watch a movie?", Blueberry said. He looked so happy.

"Ok. So what are we going to watch?", you asked. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. You looked confused and wondered what are they thinking. Fell was about to grab your hand until you heard a smack. "Ouch!", Fell yelped. You saw what happened. Lusty slapped Fell's hand away from you. He gave him a stern expression.

"Don't touch her. You don't know how much she's been through", Lusty growled. "Ok whatever, I know you like her so I get that", Fell said. Lusty looked so confused. "Hey guys! We're going to watch a horror movie!", Blueberry said. thump. You heard a lot of footsteps coming downstairs.

"WE ALL HEARD THAT YOU WERE GOING TO WATCH A HORROR MOVIE!",Papyrus said excitedly. They woke up Papy. "Wut?",Papy asked. "WE'RE GOING TO WATCH A MOVIE PAPY!", Dealer said. "Cool", Papy said. Everyone started getting blankets, pillows and bowls of popcorn. Everybody got comfortable.

"Hey sweetheart, if you get scared you can cuddle next to me.", Fell said while pulling you to him. "I'm pretty sure that she'll like sitting next to me", Sans said. "You know what? Ask (y/n) who she would like to sit next to", Lusty said," It's not fair that she doesn't have a chance to speak".

"Thanks Lusty. I'm going to sit next to Blueberry,", you said while walking over to Blueberry. Blueberry was so happy and his face is a light blue?" Here (y/n), we can share this blanket", Blueberry said. Everybody settled down and then the movie started.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!", the blond girl screamed as the murderer was stabbing her. *yawns*. You always suspect the blond girl(spoiled, acts snobby, tries to impress a guy, tries to look pretty) will die first.

You felt Blueberry shaking next to you. You looked around to see how everyone reacted. Papy looked like he was ready to run. Sans had an arm shielding Papyrus. Looks like he's going to protect Papyrus if the murderer came out of the TV. Same thing with Fell. He was in the same position as Sans but he's trying to protect Boss. Error was glitching out. Hitman was already with his gun armed. Same with Dealer. Green and Yellow looked like they're going to run too. Lusty already covered himself with a blanket. Flusty did the same thing. You turned back and see that the characters are stuck in a haunted house.

"H-h-hey d-doll face. D-do y-you think that there's r-room for one more?", Fell asked. You nodded. Then all of a sudden everyone jumped out of there place and went inside the blanket. Oh god.

Now you are all in a bundle of skeletons. The movie ended and they all screamed. You stop yourself from laughing. Oh god we should do this more often, you thought. You manage to get out of the bundle and took the DVD out.

You were going to the kitchen until you felt someone grab you. "No don't leave! What if the murderer or a ghost is in the dark?!", Blueberry said. "Don't worry. I'll be ok. I'll scream if I have to", you replied as you stroke his head. You helped everyone go to sleep(they could've suffered insomnia!). Then you fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a rough night. Also you might be wondering; Where's Shimshei? Well she had some business she must finish.


	5. Yay.......SCARING TIME!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's reader scared of? Will someone also make an appearence too?  
> "Boo!"  
> "Hahahaha! Sans oh my gosh, that suits you"  
> "......it was worth a try"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!

You woke up. You tried to move but you can't. Why? You look to see a you're stuck in a prison of bones. Fell was holding you. You tries squirming but his grip was even tighter. He had a smile on his face and cuddled you like you were a teddy bear. Oh gosh. You also saw someone started to wake up. It was Papy. He looked at you and you mouthed help me. He sighed and teleported to you. He grabbed your hand then he teleported you out of the prison. You felt a bit dizzy, but you're alright. You hugged him.  
"Heh, no problem (y/n)",he whispered.

"I'm going to make breakfast", you whispered," Would you like anything?". He thought for a minute. Then he answered;" I'm thinking that everyone would like pancakes", he whispered. You nodded. Cool, you can make everyone pancakes with berries and syrup. "Toby come on! We are going to make breakfast", you whispered. Toby was resting on top of Blueberry. His ears perked up when he heard breakfast.

He got off of Blueberry and went to the kitchen. What a good (but very annoying) dog. "Do you want to help me and Toby with breakfast?", you asked Papy. "Well I uh don't know how to cook...", he replied nervously. You expected a response like that. He is a Sans version of Papyrus....or was it the other way around? Eh. Toby can help him.

"You know Toby helped Papyrus cook edible food, so I'm pretty sure that you can learn from Toby too. He might be quite annoying but trust me, he's a great cooking assistant. So even if you say no you are still going to help me cook", you said while you pushed Papy to the kitchen. He's trying to stop you by standing still but since he's light, yeah, no way you can get stopped.

You made it to the kitchen. "Come on Papy! Please cook! Cook for your brother! Wouldn't he be so happy about it?", you asked.

"Yeah I guess but-"  
"Then come on! Do it for your brother! You wouldn't want to disappoint him would you? Also if he's sees you can't do it but Toby can, then he'll probably replace you with Toby", you argued. Papy's face was shock like if you scared him.  
"He would never replace me with a dog........would he?", he asked. Omg. You were just messing with him but I guess he took it for real.

"So are you going to make pancakes or not?", you asked. He thought about it and then he answered;"Ok I'll make pancakes for my little bro". You, Toby, and him started making pancakes. It was a bit messy in the kitchen, but you and everyone made the berry pancakes with syrup.

Sans was in his room. He doesn't remember what happened. . . . oh yeah, they watched a horror movie. He shivered. How do humans survive that type of torture? It doesn't matter now. Right now he's hungry. He smelled something good in the kitchen. Heh, must be (y/n), he thought. He slowly got off his bed put his clothes on(he wears PJs.......don't tell anyone!!!!!!!). 

"Uh Papy can you and Toby finish setting the table up, I need to run some errands,", you said. While putting more pancakes on plates."sure, I guess", he replied. "Thank you soooooooo much. Oh I need to go",you replied. You headed outside of the house and into the woods behind the house.

Just because you live underground doesn't mean you can't play violin. You've been practicing. You always knew how to play violin since you were five. You made a trail of rope that lead you to your violin. It was inside a hole in a tree. Perfect place to hide the violin and the music sheets. Why do you hide it? Because for some reason Sans said anything that he doesn't know is a threat. To you that sounded like a lame excuse. Maybe because he liked sleeping so he doesn't want to hear noises. While following the trail, you saw something wrong. The rope looked like it was chewed. But by what? You kept following to the place. Something doesn't feel right. You can feel it. You felt a presence in the woods. Who is it? What is it? Then you heard a snap. Nope. Fuck this. You started running back to Snowdin. You can't go empty handed when you head to the house. You're going to visit the shop. 

God dammit. She ran. Next time I will get her. I swear I will kill the thing that made the stick snap, he thought. He has been trying to get (y/n) but nothings working. Well nows not the time. If I'm correct, everyone will try to scare her, he thought. Blood trickled to the snow. Nope. Not happening this time,he thought while catching the blood drops from falling into the snow. He will get her.

What's trying to harm her?, Shimshei thought. She's been trying to contact her in her dream but nothing's happening. She saw a shadow nearby. Shimshei doesn't have a shadow. The presence is unbearable. Her instinct was telling her to bark at it, but it would blow her cover. Time to go visit Chara again.

You stopped running. You calmly went inside into the shop." Hi Ms. Hoppes. How are you doing today?", you asked. "Why I'm doing great. Let me ask you, have you ever thought about showing your talent to Mettaton? You really are amazing when you play the violin", she replied. "Oh I don't think that my skills are that talented", you said while blushing." Anyways what do you want from the shop?", she asked. You bought some stuff and got a bag. "Bye", Ms. Hopped said while waving. You waved goodbye and trudged to the house.

You saw everyone at the table eating your( Technically Papy's) pancakes. Papy looked so happy and so does Blueberry.  
"(Y/N)! YOU MUST TRY THESE DELICACIES CALLED PANCAKES! THEY'RE THE BEST I HAVE EVER TASTED. ALSO DID YOU KNOW THAT PAPY ACTUALLY MADE THEM?! UNBELIEVABLE!", Papyrus said. You took a seat next to Papy.  
"Sorry for taking credit.", Papy whispered. "It's alright, you did made the pancakes", you replied.  
"Papy! I can't believe it! You actually made something delicious", Blueberry said while munching on more pancakes.  
"You do have to admit, this is pretty good", Fell said. Papy looked so proud. He actually sat a little straighter! Omg. Most of the time he slouches.

"Tastes like shit", Error said. Papy didn't seem to mind the thing Error said.  
"Error, how do you know what shit tastes like?", you ask him.

Everybody choked on their pancakes. They looked up at Error. Error's face was turning to a navy blue. Boss cracked a smile and he was shaking. He started howling with laughter. Sans, Yellow, Fell, Lusty, Flusty, and Blueberry started yelling,"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!". Papyrus looked confused. Papy and the rest started howling with laughter too.

"FuCk ThIs ShIt I'M OuT", Error said. He stood up and went to the living room. Man how much he wants to feel mad, he can't. He hates himself for liking you.  
"Oh my stars, (y/n) that was pretty much the best comeback I have ever heard from you", Hitman said while wiping a tear from his eye socket. Everybody was catching their breath.  
"Well now that's breakfast is over, how about we clean up. (Y/n) can you take Toby out for a walk?", Sans said. You nodded.

"You know the horror movie we saw yesterday?", Fell said. Everybody shuddered before they nodded.  
"Well we all got scared except one person and that person was (y/n)", he continued.

"I ALSO WASN'T SCARED FELL!", Boss said.  
"And boss", Fell said.

"Don't you want to know what she's scared of? Come on she can't be that tough. Who's with me?", Fell said. Everybody looked at each other. They all nodded and they started getting things to scare her. Everyone except Lusty and Flusty.

You came back. You unlocked the door and you were about to take a step until-  
Boo!"  
"Hahahaha! Sans oh my gosh, that suits you", you said while laughing. He was wearing a clown mask. Omg. He can be a clown for Halloween. Sans wanted a different reaction. He sighed.  
"......it was worth a try", he said and walked away.

You went to the kitchen to give food to Toby until-  
"Hey doll face", Fell said.  
Oh god. You cringed at the name.

"Mind if you close your eyes", he said. He was grinning.  
"Ok?", you said. You closed your eyes. You felt your hand being taken and something was placed.  
"You can open your eyes.", he said. You open your eyes and you see a tarantula.  
"Oh my god!", you said. Fell's grin widened.  
"I have never seen these up close! I always wanted to see a tarantula as a child. Man this might've made my day. I was always somewhat interested in tarantulas", you continued. Fell's smile disappeared.  
"You're not scared?", Fell said with a frown(?) on his face. "No, actually maybe the complete opposite", you replied. "Hey Fell-", you looked back where Fell was but, he's gone.

You were going to take a shower until  
"Hey (y/n) turn around", Hitman said. You turn around to see him with a gun towards you. You weren't really surprised yet a bit nervous.  
"Are you scared?", he asked.  
"Are you going to shoot me?", you asked.  
"No", he replied.  
"Then no I'm not scared", you replied.

After you took a shower you went back outside until a cat was in your face.  
"Awwwww it's so adorable", you said. Blueberry, Papy, Yellow, and Green looked disappointed. They sighed and went back downstairs. What's up with them. You headed downstairs your hair still wet.  
"Hey (y/n) do want me to comb your hair?", Lusty asked. Sure why not? "Ok", you replied. Lusty began combing (y/n)'s hair. Fuck, I can get turned just beacuase the way her hair smells?!, Lusty thought. He finished quickly and then left. Papyrus, Boss, and Flusty didn't care if you (y/n) was scared. It wastes precious time.

You were going to visit the library. You headed out the door until  
Your soul was pulled out of your chest. Your soul was trapped in strings and you were trapped in strings. What's happening? Are you part of a magic trick? If so, that's so cool! You saw Error controlling the strings.  
"Error you can control the strings?!", you asked with excitement. Error thought you were scared so he gave a menacing glare.  
"Of CoUrSe i CaN, ArE YoU ScARed?", he asked with a deadly stare.  
"Scary?! More like awesome!", you said while swinging using the strings. He was annoyed. He wanted to scare her. He sighed and let you down. You giggled. "That's so cool Error! Can I play with the strings more-I mean sorry, I sound immature huh?", you asked. "YeAh YoU DiD SoUnd IMmature", he scoffed. He walked away and went inside the house. You checked out some books and headed back. You asked Papyrus if you can read in his room.  
"WHY OF COURSE (Y/N)! ANYTHING FOR A GREAT FRIEND, BUT YOU ARE NOT AS GREAT AS ME!", Papyrus replied. You laughed and started reading inside.

"She wasn't even scared when you trapped her with the strings?", Sans asked. Error shook his head. They all sigh in defeat until Lusty was walking into the living room with his guitar. If Lusty knew (y/n) when they're little, then maybe he can share some information to them, Sans thought.  
"Hey "Lusty"", Sans said. Fuck, there going to get information out of me. Might as well see their reaction, Lusty thought. "(Y/n) can only be scared when she's asleep", Lusty said and he pulled something out of his jacket. A bottle. "This is sleeping honey. We have a lot of these in Underlust for reasons. Put this in a drink and the person who drinks it falls asleep.", he continued.

"Finally! I thought your universe is useless, but they have some useful stuff", Fell said. Lusty looked down with dread. I'm sorry (y/n), they don't know what you're capable of, Lusty thought. Blueberry made chocolate milk but they didn't know the amount to pour the honey.  
"How much should we pour the honey?", Blueberry asked Lusty. "One drop can make a person fall asleep for 2 hours", he replied.

Everyone was surprised how much a single drop can make one knock out for 2 hours. Yellow was the one to put the drop in the milk. Hitman went upstairs.  
knock. knock. "Hey (y/n) its me Hitman. Would you like chocolate milk?". Ooh. Chocolate milk! Hell yeah! "I'll be right downstairs", you replied. Hitman gave everyone a thumbs up. Sans had the chocolate milk and he was sitting on the couch. You came downstairs.

"Dairy you go, a glass of chocolate milk", Sans said when you plopped onto the couch.

You giggled while you hear some groans behind you. You drank all the milk until you feel drowsy. You then suddenly remember what causes this. Sleeping honey. You turned to Sans yawning and then said,"You little bitch-". You fell asleep. Everybody who was part in the scaring (y/n) plan, smiled.  
"So now what? Do we say boo or-"  
"I know what can make her scared", Lusty interrupted. He leaned down to (y/n)'s ear.  
In your mind.........  
You saw Chara and Asriel.  
"Omg! Hiiiiii Chara and Asriel", you said while hugging them. They hugged you too.  
"Man its been forever", Chara said. Shimshei appeared in your mind too.  
"Hi Shimshei", you said.  
"Hello, (y/n) did you know I'm actually your spirit animal?", she asked. You shooked your head. You were so happy right now. "Nothing can be bett-"  
"HorrorTale Sans"  
No.no.no.no.  
Lusty whispered," HorrorTale Sans". Everyone around her froze in their place. They looked so guilty. They saw her twisting and turning in her sleep.  
"no,no,no,NO!", you said. You woke up. It happened so quick. You got knives out of your pocket and threw them at everyone in the living room. Everyone looked so shocked. They were stuck because the knives got their clothing's. You were crying and begging for someone to help them. "I'M SCARED!", you cried. Everyone regret the decision they made. They tried talking to you, but you couldn't hear them. Fear, anger, and sadness took over you. You got up and ran out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who took time just to write this fan fiction...its me! I'm going to take a break.


	6. Njuuuuu

What's wrong with me?! I wanted to see if I can make chapter one and two to be together and now its not the same. I am so sorryyyyyyyyy!!!!!! Nuuuuuuuuuu, my work was destroyed.  
So might as well do something on this chapter right? Ok here it is, this is in lustys point of view when he was combing reader's hair:  
She took a shower didn't she? Imagine if she was naked. No. Don't think that! But wouldn't be hot if we fucked in the shower.......stop! Stop thinking that Lusty! Oh but wouldn't her skin feel so good to be touch......oh god I'm drooling. Stop. I'm blushing. Need to stop thinking about that! But wouldn't her moans sound so majestic. Stop. Maybe kissing her neck would be satisfying...... Nooooooo. Stop thinking that Lusty. But what if she enjoys it? No stop. Maybe unbuttoning her clothes all alone in the dark.....stop! I need to finish combing her hair. Ok there I'm finished. Done. I need to leave before I go wild. Maybe playing with my guitar will help me. Yeah. Ok. Need to stop thinking about that.


	7. Yay, Nightmares can go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanted to say sorry"  
> "Why? After what happened!? How can you be so nice yet so mean to me? Stop hiding your true self"  
> "I'm sorry..... it's like part of our nature"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. Hiiiiiii.

You kept running. You ran to the woods. You heard shouts behind you. You just ran even faster. You wanted to be safe from all that you've seen. 

"(Y/n)! (Y/n) where are you?!"  
"Come back please!"  
"We didn't really mean it!"  
"I'm sorry......"  
I don't care, you thought. You kept running.

You tripped on something and fell down a snowy hill. "Ahhhhhh!", you screamed. You fell into a huge snow poff. You were crying. I want dad, not human dad, just Gaster dad, you thought. You popped your head out of the snow poff to see a looming shadow above you.  
"Sup", said the voice. No. It can't be. It was him. Horrortale Sans was right above you.

"HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP", you shrieked. You shrieked so loud that crows flew out of the trees( yes crows live in the underground. Who knows how.).

"HEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP"  
Everybody heard the shriek in the woods. Everyone was looking in the woods. Lusty found footprints that belong to (y/n), but then he saw other footprints too. They had blood on the footprints.  
"Everyone follow me!", Lusty yelled. Sans and the rest started following him. Lusty kept running. He doesn't get tired because well when he was little (y/n) told him that running can be very useful. He always had to run because of her. Well now its so useful. 

"Heh, do you think that your friends will find you? Well too bad. Let's see if they can find you now", Horrortale sans said while grabbing your arm.  
"HELP! SANS! FELL! LUSTY! WHERE ARE YOU?! HEEEELLLLPP!", you screamed while your trying to get your arm out of Horrortale Sans's grip.

More screaming. Everyone started running. It didn't matter to them if they got tired. (Y/n) needed their help and she's going to get help.

"Shut up! That's it were leaving this place!", Horrortale Sans yelled back at you. You tried getting out of his grasp but that was a bad decision. He picked you up bridal style and he was walking farther into the woods.  
"NOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE! HEEEELLLLPPP", you screamed.

Lusty and everyone else found (y/n). They saw her being carried away by Horrortale Sans. Everyone started running after them. Hitman had his gun ready. Fell had his gaster blasters ready. Yellow already had bones flying in the air.  
You gasped to see that they came. If they came determined, so can you! You started kicking and squirming. Sadly Horrortale Sans knew what you were doing.

"I would sorry sweetie, but that would be a lie. Were going", Horrortale Sans said while looking at you. He had his fingers in a snapping position. No. You knew that if a person can teleport the only way they can teleport is by snapping their fingers.  
"No! Leave me alone! Hel-"  
You and him teleported.

The gang was too late. Lusty fell onto his knees. He was shaking. He felt anger and sadness upon him. Fell and the rest felt guilty. They wanted to see her be scared, but not in this way. Lusty stood up and faced them.  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! IF YOU NEVER HAD THOUGHT OF THAT STUPID IDEA WE WOULDN'T HAVE LOST HER! NOW SHE'S PROBALY GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF US! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW LONG ME AND FLUSTY HAVE SEEN HER?! I LOST TWO PEOPLE ALREADY! I FOUND ONE BUT NOW SHE'S GONE! THANKS A LOT YOU ASSHOLES!", Lusty yelled.

"Look were sorry, we didn't know-"  
"It doesn't matter anymore........she said to me to protect her when we met, and now I failed her. She told me about this dream where Horrotale Sans appeared and now she's gone. In her dream-sniff- she saw all my family-sniff- being torture and she couldn't do nothing about it. I don't know what happened the past years when she disappear. All I know is that I failed her", Lusty's voice cracked. He started crying again. The same way when his father died. Sans didn't know how to feel about this. She has gotten nightmares too?, he thought. Sans always thought that he knew (y/n) like if she was the back of his hand. He never ever felt the need to protect her. He thought she can protect herself. He was wrong.

Hitman went and sat down near Lusty.  
"You know I sort of feel the same way. But if you somehow manage to get here, maybe we can all go and find different universes and look for her", Hitman said. He was trying to comfort him, even though he finds it uncomfortable, they will find (y/n).  
"Well you know doll face is determine. She will always find a way to outlive the impossible right?", Fell said. He was extremely guilty because it was him that made this mess.

"Yeah! (Y/n) can do anything! She can call for help when she needs it!", Blueberry said. Everyone looked down with dread. She did call for help, but nobody came in time. Lusty stood up and started to speak.  
"We need Shimshei then. She can track her down.", Lusty said walking away. Everyone went back to the house and started making a plan.

You were in darkness. You were crying softly. Horrortale made you take a drop of sleeping honey and now you are awake. Who knows were you are. You looked around your surrounding. There was a fire, a pile of jackets, shirts, and boots(covered in blood), and there was condiments. You started to shiver. The "shelter" you were in was in poor condition and you can see snow falling. Were you in a tent, if so this tent is huge and dark. You heard footsteps coming.

You quickly hid in the pile of clothing. You had to admit, even though it reeked like blood, it was pretty cozy. You saw someone coming in the tent.  
"Hey, did you run away? Where the hell are you?", whispered the voice. It was literally the most gentle voice someone had ever used around you. The only person who used that voice was Gaster, but Gaster is now.......  
You started crying. You didn't care who was that person. You wanted someone to comfort you.

Awwwwww. She's so sweet, sad, and fragile when she cries, he thought. He needed to make things right. Horrortale Sans slowly made his way to the pile of his clothing's. He started to take the jackets off of her. Awwwww, so precious, he thought. He picked her up like if she was a baby. He started to cradle her.

"Shhhhh, its ok, I'm sorry, your alright ok?", the voice said while comforting you. You wanted to stay like this for a while. You were cradled like a baby. Your eyes were closed, so you didn't see who was carrying you. Even if you did, it would be dark to see their face.

Oh god, she's so cold!, Horrortale Sans thought. Well I guess its time to tell her that I'm sorry, he thought. He started to lay her back down onto the pile of clothings. He got a lantern(he assumed it was a lantern as humans would call it), and lit it up.

You opened your eyes again. Your not being cradled anymore. You were crying again. You wanted to be loved again. Then you noticed the shadow. Then everything clicked again. Horrortale Sans took you from everyone you cared about. He was the one who teleported you here in this tent-like structure. You scrambled to stand up, but your left leg felt pain. You fell again. You yelped in pain. Oh god. Your cold, hungry, tired, and sad all at the same time. You were trying to stand up but you fall every time. You kept squirming in pain. When did you hurt yourself? Was it when you tumbled down the hill? If so, did you break something serious?

It's so sad to see her in pain and suffering, Horrortale Sans thought. He remembered how he used to enjoy torturing her. He got closer to her.

You saw him getting closer to you. You were trying to stay away from him. He raised his hand and you flinched. He saw your reaction. He still kept coming closer to you. This is it, your dead now, you thought. You closed your eyes for the final blow but it was the opposite. You were embraced and you felt a little skeletal kiss on your cheek. You looked up. He kissed you. Strangely though, the pain in your left leg started to go away.  
"I wanted to say sorry", he whispered. That's it. You're done with this bullshit. You started to cry again.

"Why? After what happened?! How can you be so nice, yet so mean to me?", you croaked. He held you even tighter. You wanted to get away, but you can't because of him. He started to stroke your hair.  
"I'm sorry.....it's like part of my nature. I don't want to do it, but I have to do it", he replied. You remember what happened that caused you to be scared.

For some reason you fell into Horrortale again. The portal didn't take you to a different place. Strange. Flowey isn't here, and neither is Toriel. You manage to exit the ruins without having to face either of them. You know how the ending was supposed to go.

You stepped out into the snow. Your expecting the branch that you passed to break. It didn't. You went back to see why it didn't break. That's when you met him. He punched you and you fell onto the ground. He got bones levitating in the air, and that's when you decided to run. He was cunning. He stopped you right in your tracks. He lifted you up in the air with his magic and started to hit you all around the place. The pain was unbearing.

You screamed and beg for mercy. He didn't care. He wanted you to die. You tried running away but no. Instead you were killed with a gaster blaster. You were back at the save star. You decided to run. You manage to make it to Snowdin. Before you headed to the shop, something caught your attention. You see Horrortale Sans and another human. He was brutally torturing the poor human. The human was little. It looked like a girl, but then again, it looked like a boy too. It was begging for mercy the same way you did.  


"Please! Stop! I promise that everyone will be free!", yelled the little child. You couldn't move. You were too shocked to move. Then Horrortale Sans replied.  
"Heh, I already seen you killed the monsters, now I'm going to make sure you don't do it again", he said creepily. The grin on his face was unsettling. He then raised the child up in the air. "No! Please! Don-"  
Then you heard a piercing scream. The child was then pulled in half, and all of their insides spilled out.

You nearly puked. Horrortale Sans then went to the insides that spilled and then said,"Heh, why you look at that, free food". You were going to move until he saw you. His unsettling grin came back. You started to run again. He got you just in time and he forced you to save. He then took you to a section in the woods and started to brutally torture you. One day he took you to his room. You were filthy, most of your clothes were ripped, and you were hungry. He forced you to drink blood. Why couldn't it be ketchup?! He faced you and started to harass you. He got you by the hand and started to rip your clothes apart. He enjoyed what he saw, and you were crying. He "had fun" with you. He enjoyed learning about the human body. Luckily he didn't fuck you. That would've been terrible. 

He had a knife. Who knows how he got it, but you assume he got it from the child. He was about to behead you, until a portal showed up. You were so glad that you fell into a new universe. Your clothes were replaced and you didn't care what universe it was. Your just glad that you were away from him.

You were shaking because of that. Horrortale Sans was still embracing you. He remembered the incident too. Now that he thought of it, he started to blush. He saw her naked. Oh god what did I do, he thought.

"I'm sorry. If anybody else saw you, they would have kill you. I had to treat you like that. Its part of my nature to torture humans...", he whispered. You ended up crying again. Why? That didn't mean he had to see you naked! He let go of you and sat up. Now's your chance! You scrambled up and tried to go outside of the structure. Unfortunately, you were tired so you were slower, and he knew what you were up too. He got you by the waist. You slapped his hand and fell onto the ground. You didn't want to be touched by him. If anything you wanted him to be gone. Forever.

He knew that you didn't want to be near him. Horrortale Sans got her, and gently picked her up again.  
"No! Let me go! Let me go!", she started to kick and squirm. All you have to do is wait until she is tired, Horrortale Sans thought. He started to cradle her once more. (Y/n) doesn't know how much it hurts him to see you like this. When he saw your soul, it was the kindest soul he ever met. It wasn't tainted. It was pure, and full of love and kindness. Because of him, her soul is no longer that.

You started to feel drowsy. You hate that about being a human. You decide to give up. You accepted his apologies (even though you're still scared). You cuddle up to him. Its alright, nothing's going to hurt you, you thought. You then fell asleep.

Horrortale Sans was relieved. He lied down again and put (y/n) next to him. He decided to spoon her. He was extremely tired. For a Sans, this was beyond the limit. He carefully held her, so she wouldn't escape, and he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is this story good? (^～^)（＾ｖ＾）


	8. Yay you're back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the arms of Horrortale Sans. The gang gets you back. Yay!

"Shimshei, can you find her?", Hitman asked. The wolf started lifting their nose in the air and started to sniff.

"Interesting", the wolf said. Everyone was starting to get anxious. Who knows what could happen right now to (y/n). 

"What? What is it?!", Blueberry said. They started to lean closer to Shimshei.

"She's still in this universe, she's hiding in a huge tent", Shimshei replied. Everyone sighed in relief. They didn't have to go far. They still wondered, where's the tent?. They started getting flashlights, candles, food, and other stuff. It was already turning dark.

Everyone headed out, except the people who weren't involved with the scaring. That only meant Papyrus, Boss, and Flusty didn't participate. They were creating puzzles, making food, and getting annoyed by Toby.

"Papyrus, take care of the house, were heading out. We'll be back. Don't do anything dangerous", Sans said. Sans was extremely worried. He wants Papyrus and (y/n) to be okay.

"DO NOT WORRY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WON'T DO ANYTHING MERELY DANGEROUS! I ALWAYS TAKE OF THE HOUSE! JUST BE CAREFUL SANS!", Papyrus said. Sans was about to leave until Papyurs hugged him.

"TAKE CARE, BECAUSE SOMEONE CARES ABOUT YOU", Paprus said in a loud whisper.

Fell was jelous. He turned to his brother, and ran towards him.

"FELL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOI-ACK!", Boss said before being hugged by Fell. 

"GET OFF OF ME!", Boss said while trying to get Fell off of him.

"Fine! Just make sure you don't do something stupid", Fell said. He got off of him and walked to the door. Boss understood that he wanted him to be careful. He sighed before he got Fell.

"HERE'S YOUR STUPID HUG", Boss said while hugging Fell. Then they quickly parted. Fell just shrugged. Boss went back inside the house.

"Wow, you have a cold relationship", Blueberry said. Fell just shrugged again.

"CoMe ON, we HaVE To LOok FOr (Y/n)", Error said. He was getting fed up with the farewells and the goodbyes. He didn't want to admit, but he wanted a hug too.

"Error's right. Come on let's go. Also Papyrus can you tell Flusty that I said goodbye?", Lusty said. Papyrus nodded. Everyone then left to search for (y/n).

You saw Asriel and Chara in your mind. All of you did a little group hug and parted.

"Its so cool that we can talk to you in your mind!", Chara said. Chara was your best friend when you still lived up in the human world. One day they disappear and you were left alone to suffer. Then when you met Asriel, he explained everything. Chara died a long time ago. They were probably reincarnated to protect you for a certain amount of time. It was sad really, but you three are still together.

"Golly, who ever thought it can be possible?", Asriel said. All three of you were playing cards in your mind. "Hey (y/n), can we see your soul?", Chara asked.

You hesitated for a second. Its been a while that you showed your soul. The most recent was when Error pulled out your soul. You nodded and your soul popped into your mind. It was a green soul. Asriel and Chara stood up to take a closer look. 

"When did you have these dark green spots?", Asriel asked. You were confused. When did you have dark green spots on your soul. You got up in your mind and started to take a closer look. They're right. You do have some dark spots. Chara touched one of them.

"Does it hurt?", they asked. You shake your head no. Then the dark spot started to show something. It was a memory. A bad one. It showed briefly. You heard screams and cries. Chara took their hand from the dark spot and the memory disappear. They looked back at you.

"(Y/n), you are tainted!", they said.

"Why? You were so pure and innocent! Who could do such a thing?", Asriel said. You didn't know who it was. Chara looked that their watch and looked back at you.

"Sorry (y/n), its been about 7 hours. Reasonable time to wake up", Chara said sadly. You sighed. 

"I don't want to wake up", you said. 

"I'm sorry but you have to, bye", Asriel said. They drifted back into the depths of your mind and you started to wake up.

You looked at your surroundings. Yup, it wasn't a dream. Horrortale Sans did take you. At least your not as scared as you were before. You looked behind you to see Horror's face next to you. You didn't really the details on his face until now. You looked at the right side of his head and you see that he has like a huge crack. It was covered in dry blood. You gently started touching the crack. Who would have a crack on their head?, you thought. You didn't notice but Horror woke up at your touch. He was confused about you touching his head. "Morning sweetie", he yawned. You looked back at him. He was really close to you.

You were startled by the close contact and looked away. Horror thought it was really cute. He snuggled closer too you. "You know, you're really cute", Horror said. You started to blush. He scares you, yet he can make you blush. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I must be a snowflake", he said.

"What makes you say that?", you asked. You turned to face him again. He was blushing. He looked at you. "B-because i-i think I'm f-falling for you", he said bashfully. Omg. You were surprised.

"Stop looking at me at that! I do not want to get lost in your eyes ok?", he said. He started to get up. When he did, you immediately turned cold. He was so warm. How? He's a skeleton. Maybe it has to do with the fact, that he is a monster and has magical abilities. He saw you shivering. He started to take off his jacket. What? He gave it to you and got another jacket from his pile of jackets.

"I'm going to go look for food. I know humans don't like condiments, or blood", he said. He got his axe and went outside the tent. Wow. He changed the last time you met him.

Horror sighed. He actually confessed that he liked her. Maybe, just maybe we can be together and we can live out here together, he thought. He saw a crow. Crow = meat, he thought. He threw the axe and the bird fell to the ground. He got a couple more crows and went back to the tent. It was dark outside. He retraced his footprints and found the tent. He saw that (y/n) found things to make tea? Or was it coffee? He didn't know. He stepped inside. Then both of you started preparing and eating food.

Meanwhile with the gang...........

"I think its time to sleep", Sans said. They were in the woods and they set up camp. Blueberry was already asleep. Sadly he didn't get his bedtime story.

"True, come on let's get back inside the tent", Yellow said. Everyone got their sleeping bags and started to sleep. Sans wasn't asleep yet. He had wonder some things. How did (y/n) have knives? Would she kill anyone? Also where's Lusty? He isn't inside the tent. Sans went back outside to look for Lusty. He didn't have to look far. Lusty was sitting on a log. He had a guitar. How the fuck did he get a guitar?, Sans thought. He was about to go back inside until Lusty started singing.

Hey there (y/n) what's it like with Horror Sans?  
I bet I'm a mile away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
Not even a save star can shine as bright as you  
I swear its true

Hey there (y/n) don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen

Close your eyes  
Listen to my song, its my disguise  
I'm by your side.......

"Heh, I let you down (y/n). I'm not by your side. I'm here with everybody else. Please if you can hear me, I wanted to say that I love you. I never want you near another man. You belong with me. I know that everybody else likes you too, but I'm willing to give my life for you. You deserve the best (y/n)", Lusty said.

Sans was jealous. (Y/n) did deserve the best. Sans thought he was the one that (y/n) loves. He gave her love and respect. Lusty left her for crying out, Sans thought. Sans went back inside and fell asleep. Lusty just slept on the log.

"Hey Horror", you said. It was dark outside so you assumed its night time. He looked up at you. You were eating the crow meat. You felt bad but hey, survival.  
"What's up ", he said. "The sky", you replied. He chuckled. "Seriously though, what's up" , he asked. "Do you have a mirror in your pants?", you asked.

"What?", he said. He was surprised.  
"Because I can see myself myself in them", you said.

He started to blush a bit. He turned the opposite way. You giggled. You wanted to see if that pickup line would work, and it did.  
"Shuddap", he said. You started laughing. "I said shut up", he said. Nope. You started howling with laughter. For someone who came from a horrific universe, this is hilarious.

"For laughing, you get punished", he said. You turned to look at him, but you were too late. He snuggled really close to you. You tried to escape his grasp but you couldn't.

"Horror let me go! If you keep doing this, I might have to call you The Snuggler", you said while trying to escape. He started to laugh. "I am okay with that! The Snuggler it is then!", he said. You just groaned. If he does keep doing this, you hate to admit it but, you would want him to return to his scary self.

He then let you go. He started putting stuff away. You were confused. 

"Hey (y/n), I'm probably going to have to take you back", he said.

Home sweet home. Yay! You were happy, but something didn't felt right.

"You are coming with me right?", you asked. He hesitated before answering. "I'm only dropping you off", he replied. "Oh". That's all you can say. "Well I guess we better we get a move on, its easier if we do it in the night. I don't want to get caught out in the open. Let's go (y/n)", he said. He got his axe and his jacket and went outside the tent. You still had the original jacket he gave you and you went outside too.

The tent turned into a backpack and Horror or "The Snuggler" put it on his back. He then started to walk. You followed after him. This jacket does keep you warm. You wonder if Sans's jacket is like that. You doubt Lusty's jacket is like that. Its short. Maybe Fell's jacket is warm too. Who knows? Maybe Error has the fluffiest jacket. Horror was ahead of you. You ran to catch up with him.

"Here we are (y/n), your home", Horror said. You looked around him. He was right. Your already at the house.

"Thanks Snuggler", you said. You and him walked to the door. You wanted to thank him(even though he freaking tortured you and harassed you!!!). You turned around to face him.

"Welp I guess this is good-"  
You kissed him on the cheek. You kissed him for about 3 seconds. He was blushing red. You pulled away from him.

"Goodbye Horro-"  
He did the same thing. He got you by the waist. He looked at you with passion and then he kissed you on the cheek too. Oh god. You then parted and stood there.

"Bye"  
"Bye"  
Horror turned the opposite direction and he teleported. He was back in his own universe. He learned how to go to different universes by teleporting. He went back to his room. He sat in his bed. He started to cry. I will never see that beautiful smile ever again, he thought. He is going to really miss her. At least he can visist. He took something out of his backpack. It was a ring. He wanted to give it to her. Another time, he thought. He then turned off the lights and cried himself to sleep. He didn't deserve her, he harmed her. He didn't even believe that he looked appropriate for her. He had cracks and blood on his head. I'm not worthy of her, he thought.

You turned around and face the door. He changed. You will miss him. You slowly knocked on the door. Papyrus was the one who opened it.

"(Y/N)! IT'S YOU! MOSTLY EVERYONE WENT OUT TO LOOK FOR YOU! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT JACKET? OH! YOU MUST BE COLD! COME ON IN.", Papyrus took you inside. Feels good to be back. That reminds you. Did Papyrus get his bedtime story?

"Papyrus did you get your bedtime story?", you asked. He said no. You offered him that you can read the story. He looked so excited that you offered.  
"WHY OF COURSE! YOU MAKE BEDTIME STORIES EVEN BETTER!", he said. He headed upstairs and you got a cup of milk for him.

You and him were in his bed. You gave him the milk. He drank it and then you started to read the book. He fell asleep in the middle of the story. You got off his bed. You leaned toward his forehead and kissed him. He smiled in his sleep. You slowly went out of his room. You went to see in the living room to see that the others also were sleeping. You got a blanket and headed back upstairs. You got into Papyrus's room and fell asleep in his bed too.

Back with the gang(its morning).............  
Blueberry was the first one to wake up. He shook his brother. Nothing. He's snoring. Blueberry groaned. He carefully went outside without disturbing anybody else. He saw Lusty sleeping on a log. He was kissing it? Blueberry sighed and pet his head.

"Well I guess you're a tree lover. There's no shame in that! Mweheheh!", Blueberry said. He walked away and saw the wolf. Her name was Shimshei right, Blueberry thought.

Shimshei was looking up at a tree. Why? Blueberry wanted to know.

"Shimshei, what are you doing?", Blueberry asked. She turned around at her name and whined. "I'm hungry and I want honey", she replied.

"Ohhhhhhhhh that makes a lot sense now, if you want honey then you'll get honey!", Blueberry said. He started to climb the tree. He made to a branch and saw a bee's nest. Who ever thought that bees lived down in the underground. He got some honey. The bees stung him, but since he's a skeleton, it doesn't really affect him. He misplaced his foot when he tried getting down and he fell.

He expected to be hurt but he didn't. He landes on something fluffy. The fluffy thing was Shimshei. She caught him when he fell. "Wowie! What a good wolf! Am I hurting you? I must be beause I'm on top of you", Blueberry said. She shooked her head. "Nope. Skeletons are easy to carry. Also did you get honey?", she asked. Her tail was wagging.

"Yup", Blueberry said with pride. Both of them ate food and decided to wake everyone up.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!", Blueberry yelled. Nothing. They all still slept. Why? Maybe because they're still tired. Blueberry sighed. Shimshei decided to do something else.

"Aroooooooooooooooo", she howled. She kept howling and barking. Everyone woke up at the sound of it. They were all freaking out. Blueberry couldn't hold it. He started to laugh. He started to cry. It was that hilarious. Shimshei finally stopped and checked if Blueberry is ok. Blueberry stood up and took a picture of all them. Their reactions were hilarious when she howled. They have never heard a howl before.

"WHAT WAS THAT?", Green asked. Everybody looked at Shimshei. She sneezed and then started talking.  
"That was me. Anyways Blueberry and I ate breakfast so we decided to wake you up. Also I found footprints.", she said.

"Fuck breakfast. Who's footprint are they?", Fell asked. Shimshei went outside and everybody else followed. They all saw footprints(not Blueberry's or Shimshei). Two pairs of them. They headed to somewhere.

"Let's pack up. These might mean something.", Hitman said. They soon started packing up and followed the footprints. Before they left, Blueberry sent the picture to Papyrus, Flusty, and Boss.

Back at the house....

You heard laughter in the living room. What's going on. Also Papyrus left the bed. You decided to see what's up. You headed downstairs. You see all three of them looking at something and they're howling with laughter.

"OH (Y/N)! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS! THIS IS FUCKING PRICELESS!", Boss said. He was laughing along with Flusty, and Papyrus. You took a closer look. You see everyone, except Blueberry with a scared reaction.

You started howling with laughter too. Holy mother of Toby. This is priceless. Boss was going to keep that as his wallpaper. It seemed that it was Blueberry was the one who sent the picture. Never in your life did you think Blueberry would do such a thing. Papyrus saved the picture. Flusty was going to print it out and make it a huge portrait. Omg. All of you stopped laughing. Boss was wiping away his tears.

"HOLY MOTHER OF TOBY! I SWEAR TO FUCKING ASGORE, I HAVE NEVER SEEN FELL THAT SCARED", Boss said. Everybody calmed down. You stood up. "Who wants breakfast?", you asked. Everyone said yes. You made average pancakes. Flusty was eating until he choked. Papyrus managed to save him.

"SORRY, I JUST REMEMBERED THE PICTURE", Flusty said. You giggled at the thought. All four of you cleaned up and headed back to the living room.

"DO ALL THREE OF YOU WANT TO MAKE PUZZLES? OR MAYBE SOLVE THEM?", Papyrus suggested. Flusty shrugged. You shrugged as well. Boss had a different idea. 

"WHY DON'T WE DO TRUTH OR DARE?", he suggested. Papyrus never actually played that game. Flusty nodded in agreement. You shrugged again.

"IS TRUTH OR DARE A PUZZLE?", Papyrus asked. Boss said it was "similar". Everybody agreed. It was Flusty's turn. He chose dare.

"I DARE YOU TO RUN AROUND THE ROOM AND SCREAM I LIKE SPAGHETTI", Papyrus said. Boss entered the conversation too 

"AND IF SOMEONE DOES A DARE, WE HAVE TO RECORD IT", Boss added. Flusty was embarrassed at the thought and blushed a light purple. He gets easily flustered. That's why you call him Flusty. Boss and Papyrus took out their phones and started to record. Flusty ran around the the room yelling. You were laughing. This is hilarious. All four of you kept playing truth or dare for a while. It was your turn again. You chose dare.

Boss was the one to tell you your dare. He smiled mischievously. Oh no. Not good. He turned to whisper to Flusty and Papyrus. They were smiling. Boss faced towards you.

Back with the gang.............woof....

They were still following the footprints. Shimshei was sniffing them and believed it belong to Horrortale Sans and (y/n). Everybody was anxious. What happened to her? Was she still ok? Is she dead? They followed all the way to Sans and Papyrus's house. Everybody was confused. Shimshei was sniffing around for more clues. She found a drop of blood.

"There's blood. I can try to see what happened last night", she said. She sometimes feels like that werewolf in Hotel Transylvania, where the little pup repeated everything exactly what Johnny did. Shimshei can recall events with just a sniff.

"Horrortale dropped (y/n) off. They shared a kiss. Seems that they ate crows...and they said goodbye to each other. Also Horror wanted to give (y/n) a ring. Interesting. Besides that, (y/n) is back at home.", Shimshei said.

Everyone was relieved. She was okay. The thing that bothered them was the kiss. Error was quite annoyed, he just wanted to sleep. He grabbed the doorknob and he was about to open the doorknob

"OK, OK, HERE'S THE DARE. THE NEXT PERSON TO OPEN THAT DOOR, YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE YOU LOVE THEM. ALSO YOU HAVE TO SERVE THEM FOR 5 MINUTES. WHATEVER THEY REQUEST, YOU HAVE TO DO IT", Boss said. Oh no. Not good. All of you saw the door moving. Noooooo. The person who opened the door, was Error. Boss just thought that he hit the jackpot. Error is always angry, and he hates everybody. Can't wait to see how this turns out, he thought.


	9. Not a chapter, authors note, I think

I have very little motivation for continuing this story. -_-;  
Anyways, I might be working more on the Tea Time story more than this one. Sorry, I just don't feel the motivation to continue this story. The tea time one was always in my mind. Sorry my peeps, I failed you. I probably just going to delete this one and just continue with the Tea time. Sorry. (╯︵╰,)

I'll probably just put this on Hiatus for now. Well have a sanssational day. Hope its eggtremely wonderful. I bet I cracked you up right? Yeah let's admit I'm terrible. Did I just goat owned?


	10. Yay, they're home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did you choose dare? Why?

Error was about to walk in, until-

SLAM!

You closed the door on him. You are not going to serve him! Not! Boss, and Flusty are laughing at the scene. Papyrus had his phone out and started recording what's going on.

Error was pissed. He tried opening the door, but you didn't back down. He started slamming himself to the door to be let in. Nope. You put your weight against the door. You're really lucky that they're skeletons, and not something else.

The gang was confused. Error turned around and faced them.

"Seems like something is blocking the door, and I'm getting really pissed off!", Error said angrily. Everybody knew they shouldn't mess with Error when he's angry. Its like all hell broke loose. Not good.

"Well, I guess we have to help you huh?", Papy said. Error nodded. All of them started pushing against the door.

You felt the door trying to open again. Nope. You are not going to back down. Who cares if determination isn't your dominant character trait. Right now you're going to use it!

Fell went in front of everyone and started slamming himself into the door.

Boss and Flusty aren't helping at all. They're dying on the floor. They're crying. Papyrus is also laughing!!! And you thought he's a cinnamon roll! You felt the door being hit multiple times. No. You are NOT GOING TO GIVE UP!

Fell was also getting pissed off at this point. He never really used all his strength in situations. Well now he's about to give it his all.

You didn't know what's going on behind the door. But then you did. It happened so quick. You braced for another push. Well you were unprepared, because, well Fell rammed into the door. The door was opened. You fell from the impact and Boss and Flusty were laughing even harder! Fell also fell because he couldn't stop himself after the door opened. He landed right on top of you. Not good. Error and everyone else looked at you and Fell.

You groaned from the impact. Wait. Who entered inside first? You looked up to see Fell on top of you. He's staring right at you. Ah, how much you hate stares. You felt the blush, crawling on your cheeks. Then everything clicked.

You have to serve him. No. What if he's a pervert? You haven't really gotten the chance to talk to him. Just great.

"No! Why?! Boss, you're terrible! You too Flusty! Ugh!", you said while trying to get up. You pushed off Fell and stood up. Sans and the rest are confused.

"PFFT! SEE (Y/N)! THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULDN'T CHOOSE DARE! I CAN CREATE SUCH EMBARRASSING DARES! NOW, IT'S TIME TO DO THE DARE! PFFT-HAHAHAHAHA!", Boss said. Papyrus was still recording. You felt your stomach churn. Not. Good. Flusty was wiping tears off his sockets. You turn around to face fell. You groaned at the dare.

"Ugh. Hey sugar, did you miss me? I know I did", you said in a seductive voice. This is really embarrassing. Fell started to turn red. Ugh.

"Wow sweetheart. I never thought you miss me that much", Fell purred. He started getting close to you. This is really making you feel uncomfortable. Well, go along with the dare.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sugar. I must have made you worry so much about me. How can I make it up to you?", you replied. You looked back at Flusty. He had a timer. Good. Just three more minutes.

Fell wrapped his arm around your waist. Welp, this ain't going to end good. He took your chin and you faced him. Ugh! Hold up. You just noticed, but, his eyes are now hearts. How cute. You would say it's cute, but then you also noticed he is drooling. Ew.

"How about I get a kiss from you. Or even better, you become mine. What do you say?", Fell asked. Oh dear Asgore! You looked back at Flusty. Hallelujah! Just one more minute. You looked back at Fell.

"Oh Fell, can I have at least one more minute? Please? Would you do it for me Sugar?", you said in a pleading voice. Man you are so going to run to the yard and hide in Toby's dog house. Never will you do truth or dare with Boss ever again.

Everyone(except you, Fell, Flusty, Papyrus, and Boss) had their mouth agape. They were so confused. Why is (y/n) acting like this? Would they get the same treatment as well? Would they get a kiss from her as well?

Riiinnnnnnggggg!

"Yas! Finally! Ok Fell. Times up. My dare is over, now let me go before I slap you. Flusty, Boss, Papyrus, we are not playing truth or dare for the rest of the day. I had enough for a day. I'm going to my honey stash, and I'm going to Toby's house", you said. You manage to pull away from Fell and went into the kitchen.

You headed to the cupboard in the kitchen to get honey. You hid it from everyone else because you liked honey. You had some leftover pancakes so you took those. When you opened the cupboard, the honey stash isn't there. What?! You slammed the cupboard closed.

The gang heard the slam. Well, it seems that (y/n) isn't in a good mood today. Ouch. Sans went to his room and decided to sleep. Lusty walked away and went to play with Toby. Hitman, Fell, and Error decided to watch TV. Dealer, Green, Yellow, and Blueberry were all asking Boss, Papyrus, and Flusty what happened. Papy, well he was about to leave the house until-

"WHO. GOT. MY. HONEY. STASH?!", you yelled out. This day is so not fair. Was it because you kissed Snuggler? If so, that is bullshit. But then again, he's from Horrortale.

Everyone in the living room heard. They all froze. They never heard (y/n) yell that loud. She sounded......angry. Everyone knew that if someone likes honey, it's Papy. They all turned to him, but he was about to leave the room.

"Oh, where do you think you're going, honey? Seems like you're in a sticky situation. It would be sweet if you answer this question; did you take (y/n) honey?", Hitman said. Papy stopped and faced everyone. They all looked so angry, heck, even his little brother looked angry. What did you get yourself into Papy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guess who got a bit motivation? Me! I shall continue this story! Mwehehehe!


	11. Yay, Horror is back..... ಥ⌣ಥ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, have a holly jolly Christmas, wait no-was that the wrong thing? Oh, ok. Uh, hey! Time to play violin again! Yay.

You were so angry. It didn't matter anymore. Now you just want everyone to leave. This whole day isn't fair!

Papy slowly turned around and gulped. He was in a sticky situation. Hitman had his gun out and everyone else either had bones levitating in the air or they have gaster blasters. Either way, he's probably dead. He smelled honey and he found the stash. He didn't know it belonged to (y/n).

"Answer us Papy!", Blueberry stated. Wow, Papy never saw his brother so angry. The last time was when he lost a bet to Fell and he had to wear a strawberry consume. That was pretty hilarious.

"Uh, what if I said it was possible that the honey flew to me-"

"Shut up! Just fucking admit it! You'll never give up your life of lies!", Fell said

"Oh, so your saying that I'm just the only one that lies?", Papy asked.

"Yes! Wait a minute-"

"Well Fell, at least I'm not some stupid pervert and at least I'm not afraid of my brother, and you know you also lie too, so you better keep your mouth shut if you don't want a bad time", Papy said threateningly.

"And? Yeah, go ahead! Threaten me all you want, I don't care. I know I lie, but not as much as you! Go ahead, kill me, you know you and your brother won't come back here anymore once that happen. Sans will just ban you and Blueberry from coming here, and you will just stay in that miserable timeline of yours", Fell snapped back.

"Miserable?! You fool! The only one miserable here is you and your brother! Our universe is far better than yours! At least we don't treat humans like they're a piece of crap!", Blueberry snapped to Fell. Everyone was shocked that he cursed.

You heard arguing in the living room. Great, what is it now?, you thought. You headed to the living room. You didn't care who took your honey anymore.

"So what if we treat them like shit? At least they don't have to deal with a stupid Temmie. They don't have to worry about how derpy your universe is", Fell argued. What are they fighting about now?

"Derpy? Ha! Wow, both your universes are stupid. Mafia is far more better than both of yours combine, and you know Swapfell has been created, and it still sucks!", Hitman said. Wow, are they arguing about universes? They really are bored out of their minds. You kept listening to their argument.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT OUR UNIVERSE SUCKS? IF ANYTHING IT'S THE BEST AU IN THE UNIVERSE", Boss boomed. Wow, you thought that the house might've shook when he spoke.

You think, now is the best time to leave the house and have the skeletons argue their skulls off. You slowly went back and turned to the backyard. You still heard the argument going.

"Ha! Underlust is unique and we don't have to worry about anything. I think our universe is the best", Lusty said. He also joined the conversation. You quickly left and went to the yard.

Man, does it feel so fresh to be out here, you thought. You counted how many days the skeletons stay until they leave.

......

 

 

........

Five more days?! Only two days past. To you, this is going to be the most stressful week of your life.

You went back to play your violin. Again. Last time you couldn't. You followed the rope again. It's still chewed, but you know that it's been there for a while.

You finally made it to the tree. You wonder if the argument is over.

"Underlust?! Your universe is like a terrible fandom when they make terrible smut fanfictions!", Sans said. He heard the discussion and headed downstairs.

"How would you know if a terrible fandom makes smut fanfictions?", Lusty asked Sans. Sans turned cyan. He went(cough-more like he hacked-cough) through (y/n)'s phone and searched up what a smut fan fiction was. He read(cough- more like enjoyed reading-cough) one fanfic. He stopped(cough-lies-cough) reading after that one.

"Uh, (y/n) likes reading them", Sans lied.

"Since when did (y/n) likes reading them? She's a cinnamon roll! She's too innocent to read those type of stuff! You're a fucking liar!", Hitman said.

You just hoped its over. Who knows what might happened. Maybe you have to heal somebody, because they were stupid enough to fight. You discovered a while back that if you play the violin, somehow it heals any wounds. You were injured once(you fell because of a rock -////- you feel ashamed) and when you played the violin, it started healing the wounds.

You took the violin out of it's hiding. It was a full sized violin. You also took out some of the music sheets you were able to find.

You started to play one music sheet. It was Orpheus in the Underworld by Jacques Offenbach. You really like this piece because it has the Can-can in it. It is also really fun to play!

"Yeah! Underlust is a terrible universe! All you do is just fuck and nothing else", Fell snapped at Lusty.

"Oh really? A pervert like you would love the place! You can fuck and flirt with all the sluts over there! I bet your brother won't miss you at ALL!", Lusty argued.

Yup, you are pretty sure that nothing serious has happened yet.

Snap.

"Huh?", you said in a low whisper. You turned around. You were greeted by a hug.

"Hi sweetie, I uh, just couldn't stay away for long. Heh, guess you can say your a skeleton magnet", the voice said.

You recognize the voice.

You thought he couldn't come back.

You weren't scared.

You're surprised.

"Horror?", you asked.

"No, not Horror, its The Snuggler"


	12. Yay, I don't know what to call this title....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to pull a prank on the gang. With a ring.

"The Snuggler? You actually kept the nickname!?", you asked.

"Yeah? Why?", Horror asked. No matter what, you are still going to call him Horror.

"Pffffttt-hahahahha! Oh my god! Horror-"

"The Snuggler-"

"Shut up! Oh my god! I thought you wouldn't keep it, but you did! Wow! I just can't pfff-", you said. You just couldn't help it! You started laughing.

"Uh, (y/n)?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that thing you're holding?", Horror asked.

"Huh? Oh! You mean this?", you asked while showing him your violin.

"Yeah what is that?", Horror asked. Again.

"This is a violin. I used to play it when I was five and I'm still practicing. It isn't a weapon if that's what you're worrying about", you told Horror.

He let out a long sigh. Wow, you thought, he must have been really worried

"Is it like the trombone? An instrument? Just wondering", Horror asked.

"Yeah just like a trombon- wait a minute", you turned to look at Horror. He had a grin on his face. Eesh, it still looks scary.

"Do you play trombone, just because it's an instrument with a pun in its name?!", you asked. Horror started laughing. You were just surprised. How did you not see it all this time.

"That's such a stupid reason, Horror! Just why?! I just can't even right now", you said.

You wonder if everything is back to normal at the house.

Bang! Bang!

Yellow barely dodged a bullet from Hitman. He threw bones at Hitman. He dodged it as well. Error was trapped in a cage. The gang knew he can destroy their universes, so they got him by surprise, tied him in a rope, put tape over his teeth, and put him in a cage.

"Mfff!", Error said. What he meant to say was, "Idiots!".

"Shut up Error!", Lusty said while dodging Boss's attacks.

You had an uneasy feeling. You turned back to Horror. Horror was frowning.

"(Y/n), I have an uneasy feeling that something is happening at the house", Horror said. You nodded in agreement.

"Hey, before we head to the house, want to do a prank?", Horror asked. Oh! A prank?

"Oh! What type of prank?", you asked Horror.

"You filthy sinner!", Blueberry said to Sans while dodging more flying bones.

"Nobody can stay innocent FOREVER!!!!", Sans yelled and summon a gaster blaster. He pointed it to Papy. Papy was too busy focusing on hitting Fell and didn't notice. When he did it was too late.

Fwoooosssshh!

"Hey guys I'm back with Horror- oh my god!!!! Papyrus! You are all fucking JERKS!", you yelled out. You came back with Horror and when a you opened the door, you saw an unbearable sight.

You saw a gaster blaster and it blasted at Papy. When it did, Papyrus shielded Papy and took the hit. He was down to one health. Papy was about to throw a bone at Papyrus until that's when you yelled at them.

"YOU ASSHOLES! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW STRESSFUL MY DAY HAS BEEN SO FAR?! IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS I'M GOING BACK TO THE SURFACE AND I'LL BECOME A PROSTITUE- WHATEVER THAT IS! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I COME BACK HOME EXPECTING EVERYONE BEING HAPPY", you yelled.

Everyone stopped and listened to you. They feel the sins crawling on their spines.

"YOU JERKS! YOU EVEN PUT FUCKIN' ERROR IN A CAGE?! YOU ALL ACT LIKE SAVAGE HUMANS! AND TO HUMANITY, THATS A DISGRACE!", you continued while pointing to Error.

Everyone followed your finger to Error. Error looks pissed.

You turned back to Horror. "Horror, find as much monster candy as you can find! I need to get my violin", you said in an urgent tone," Also if one questions, threatens, flirts, or try doing anything to you, you have the right to defend yourself".

And with that, you ran back outside. Horror wasted no time trying to find monster candy. While doing so, he got rope and went back to the living room.

"Heh, seems that you lost her trust. Well, I can't have anybody else trying to hurt each other, so I am going to make you feel the way Error feels right now", Horror said in an amused tone. Everyone looked at Error and when they turned back around, they saw Horror quickly wrapping them. Everyone was either angry, guilty, bored, or just plain sad as they got tied up. Lusty thought of an idea.

Oh god, I hope this works, Lusty thought.

"Hey there are 21 letters in the alphabet right?-"

"Where are you going with this-"

"Oh wait, I forgot, u, r, a , q, t", Lusty said warily. He doesn't like flirting with males. Especially alternative versions of him selves.

Horror gave him a disgusted look. What the hell is this shit?!, Horror thought, Hurry up (y/n).

Horror looked back at Papyrus. He reminded him of his own brother. His brother is in the Royal Guard. He and Undyne were the ones to torture, and murder the six children. All they needed was the soul of kindness. Which is (y/n). Horror manage to find some monster candy and gave it to Papyrus.

"Why-cough-wheeze- THANK YOU-COUGH- SCARY VERSION-WHEEZE- OF MY BROTHER", Papyrus wheezed. He was in terrible condition.

Boom!

You busted the door open and came back with the violin. You didn't care if everyone was looking at you right now. Right now, you need to save THE MAGNIFICENT PAPAYRUS!

"Hey (y/n), I told you not to bring something I don't know into the house, without my permission", Sans warned. You know that he doesn't know that you are ready to give him a full out essay as of why he is an asshole, even though he doesn't have one.

"You better shut the fuck up, or else I'm ready to give a full blown out essay of you being a jackass to your brother", you warned him back. You continued to head over to Papyrus.

"Hey, Papyrus, once your healed, you have the right to make everyone do what you want them to do", you said gently. You were ready to play the violin. That is until-

Fwoosh!

The violin was destroyed into pieces. You turned around to look at the gang wrapped up. Sans. It was him who threw the bone. You felt anger rising. He was going to be the one who makes his brother die. It was him that made your day like living hell. He was the one who deserves to be punished.

You got the bow of the violin and went to him. Sans looked up.

Whack!

"You jerk! How could you?! Now I can't play music to heal your brother!!! Do you want your brother to die?! Do you even have a soul? How could you? If I had the option to kill one person it WOULD BE YOU!", you said. You ended up crying. Not because of sadness. No. The complete opposite. Your tears are filled with hatred.

"(Y/n)?", Lusty asked in a gentle tone. He never seen (y/n) so angry. She was always so kind, she always found the bright things even in the most difficult situations. Like when she sang the nursery rhyme when they lost their dad.

"What?", you said a bit too loudly. You turned to face Lusty. He looked scared. You didn't care at the moment.

"Maybe, you can sing to Papyrus, if your music can heal Papyrus, wouldn't singing help?", Lusty asked you.

"Maybe, let me try", you said hoarsely. You headed back to Papyrus. He only has 0.5 health. Not good. You have to hurry before he turns into a pile of dust.

I have been trying to do it right  
I've been living a lonely life  
I've been sleeping here instead  
I've been sleeping in my bed  
Sleeping in my bed  
So show me family  
All the blood that I would bleed  
I don't know where I belong  
I don't know where I went wrong  
But I can write a song  
You only sang a bit of Ho Hey by the Lumineers. When you saw Papyrus he actually manage to be back at full health. You were so happy. He's back at full health. You didn't wait, you hugged Papyrus. Papyrus hugged you back.

"WHY THANK YOU (Y/N)! YOU SAVED ME FROM-from from", Papyrus started whimpering. He started to sob. You felt the hot tears down your neck, but you didn't mind.

"It's alright Papyrus, I would always help you no matter what-"

"Can you help us get out of-"

"Be quiet! I'm having a moment right now", you hissed at Fell. Papyurs calmed down and you let go of him. You turned around to face the others.

"You are all jerks-"

"You don't need to say it three times-"

"Be quiet. I wanted to tell you some good news, but I guess we have to wait and sort out your punishment", you sighed. That caught everyone's attention.

"What it is? Come one! You can tell us now and then we can have the punishment later", Yellow said.

"Well if you say so. Are you really sure?-"

"Yes-"

"Really?-"

"Yes!-"

"Only fools are positive-"

"Yes- wait what?!-"

"Pfft. Ok, I'll tell you", you said. Oh, they are going to be so shocked.

Everyone was listening intently at what you were going to say.

"I'm getting married", you said. You showed your left hand to everyone.

And on your hand, was a ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "only fools are positive" part really did happen to me. I said yes, and then I'm like wait what?! It was really funny.


	13. Yay, wait...AWW HELL NO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm, Shimshei has gone wild. O-O everyone RUUUUUNNNNN!!!!

"Aawwwww heeeeellllllll noooooo!", Red yelled. You jumped at the sudden outburst.

"W-what?! Nooooooo! The Magnificent Sans is the only one to only marry YOU!", Blueberry whined. Wow, you never expect him getting angry.

"What do you mean?! Who is this man?!", Sans growled. You felt so cold all of a sudden. His eye sockets went black. You never really like that look. Well, that's what he gets when he breaks your violin, you thought.

"Can we have a gangbang then?", Lusty asked. What. The. Hell.

"Fuck no! Fuck you and your dirty mind!", you replied to Lusty.

"What time?~", Lusty asked. You just groaned in frustration.

"Marry? What?! I'm a shoot that motherfucker", Hitman said angrily. He tried getting his gun, but since he's tied up, yeah that's not happening.

"Mmmmph! Mmrrrrr! Mmph, mph!", Error said. What he meant to say," I'm going to destroy their universe!"

"Heh, sorry for you all, but its me", Horror smirked. If someone says jaws can't drop, you had just proven them wrong. You saw all the Sanses drop their jaws.

"H-how? He is the on you fear most!", Yellow said sadly. True, but this was a prank. You mean, it is a prank.

"Well, he used to be", you replied. Jaws drop once more.

"Yeah, but you know, even the worst people can change", Horror winked. The "Papyruses" didn't really mind. Except the "Sanses" did.

"B-but! I'm the magnificent Sans! I am the one who marries you!", Blueberry whimpered. You felt your heart rip in two at such a sad sight. Blueberry struggled to get untied. He got fed up and his right eye began to glow. His left eye turned pitch black and his right eye began to do something. You were confused at what was he doing. Until, everything clicked. Blueberry used his magic to untie himself. Once he did, he ran somewhere and came back to the living room(MORE LIKE THE DEAD ROOM! XD), and came back with something.

"S-see! I even made a drawing o-of us two!", Blueberry pouted. You carefully took the drawing from his hands and examined it. Your heart couldn't handle the cuteness. It was unbearable. Not even Horror can be this cute. Well, he was never really cute in the first place. The drawing wasn't like some five year old drawing(I bet most of you guys expect that!). This was a decent drawing. Heck, he even knew how to draw hands! It had you and Lil Blue(obviously), and he even drew a background. You were at, the beach? How does he know one looks like? Maybe in his timeline, or universe, they were free. It would make a lot of sense.

"Awwwwww! I-"

Before you can finish your sentence, you fell.

You were falling. Falling somewhere. At first you were scared, but then you realized it. A portal has opened once more and took you somewhere else. It hasn't happened for a while.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!", Lusty yelled out in anger. He teleported out of the ropes, but none of the skeletons were quick enough to save (y/n). Horror tried saving her as well, but like the narrator said, they weren't quick enough to save her.

"ARRRRGGGGHHH!", Lusty raged. He already lost her more than once. Was it because he didn't stay innocent and he fucked everyone in his universe? Karma has finally paid him and his brother back. Karma, was a bitch.

"Where the hell did she go now?!", Sans said. He never expected that a portal would take (y/n) once more. He is starting to understand how Lusty feels.

Sort of.

"SHIMSHEI!", Flusty boomed. Usually the wolf is always on time when it comes to situations like these, but now.............Shimshei isn't here.

"Shimshei!", Fell yelled. Nothing. No response.

"Mmmph!", Error said. Obviously you know who's he calling. Still, no response.

"Wolf!", Horror said. Maybe calling her by species might help. Still, no response.

Horror untied everyone.

"This is gonna hurt Error, are you ready?", Horror asked Error. He was about to take the tape off of him. Error just gave him a thumbs up.

"MONSTERFUCKER!", Error yelled out. Horror took the tape off with force. He liked watched people suffer, so Horror enjoyed it.

Everyone then started looking for Shimshei. Where. Is. She?

"Ahhhhhh!", you screamed. You fell once more. Instead of bing hurt, you feel.......nothing.

You stood up. You checked for any signs that you're hurt. Nothing. You looked around. Hmmmmm, aren't you supposed to land in a field of golden flowers? You looked at the patch of flowers. You saw nothing. Why aren't you there? Where are you?

Thud!

You saw someone fall right now. Who are they!? They're not a kid, as you can tell. It was.........a girl?

They stood up. Well, might as well explain everything down here. You were about to walk over to them, until a voice stopped you.

"[Don't even bother to try talking to them. They can't hear or see you]", said a voice. You turned around to see darkness. Just darkness. Who was that? What was that?

"W-who's there?", you said a bit nervously. You heard a chuckle. You shuddered. You are starting to regret a bit about making fun of the skelies when you guys had that movie night.

"[Don't fear, my name is Doctor Gaster. Gaster is better if you want to call me that]", the voice said. Your heart started to race. Gaster? As in "dad" Gaster? You knew it would be impossible if it was him.

"G-gaster? As in "dad" Gaster?", you asked your hopes high. Then, you saw Gaster. He had cracks on his face, holes in his hands, a long black cloak, heck it was so long, you couldn't even see his shoes. If he had any.

"[Sorry ma'm. I'm just Gaster. I don't know how I got here, but it seems that you are also stuck here as well. I did some researched and I found out, that this is an alternate universe]", Gaster said. You barely found out?!, you thought. You know that there is more than one universe.

You turned back to face the human. You know Flowey will be there, there is always Flowey in the beginning of each universe you encountered. Gaster also came a bit closer to see the human.

"[You know, based on the creator's thoughts, this is considered the Teaparty Au. Everything is a bit different than the original universe]", Gaster said thoughtfully.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Gaster, but I know that this universe is different. Each universe is just a copy of the original. I traveled through portals, so I should know", you sighed. Gaster was a bit taken back at you said. He was quite surprised.

He them chuckled. He looked back at the human,"[No, no, no! I know each universe is different. This one however, still hasn't got all the six souls yet. It only has four! This one is different from the rest of the universes!]"

You were surprised now! Four? Wasn't it always six, and then your the last soul? Isn't that how it works?!

"Where's Flowey? He's always there when it comes to introducing the underground to humans", you muttered to yourself. Instead, you see Toriel coming. No, that isn't Toriel, its someone else. Who is this monster?

"Oh! Hello there, I'm Mistress Demeter. I'm the caretaker of the ruins. Once my daughter, Toriel gets married, I will pass this on to her! Oh, I must rambling. Anyways, are you hurt miss? You must be, here let me heal your wounds", said the monster. Mistress Demeter? Like the goddess Demeter? The goddess of harvest?

She walked over to the human. She started hugging it? Well whatever she was doing, it looks like it helped the fallen human.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear but I can't heal the wounds you have gotten up above the underground", Demeter said. "It's alright D-demeter. Thank you for your help. You are truly.......amazing", they replied. Demeter was so delighted by the complimentary that she blushed. How sweet, you thought.

"Oh sorry dear, but we call each other Mistress, Miss, Mister, and Sir", Demeter said. Wow, classy, you thought. Demeter stood up and brushed the dirt off her gown.

"Sorry again dear, but what is your name?", Mistress Demeter asked.

"My name is......", theh replied. What was their name? You couldn't hear them. 

"That's a beautiful name, Miss ......", Mistress Demeter said. You still couldnt hear their name! You saw that the human slightly blushed at the compliment.

"Well Miss ....., would you mind following back to my home? My daughter Toriel is out with the future king, Asgore", Mistress Demeter said. Asgore? Future king? Daughter Toriel?! You wonder who is the king now. You still couldn't hear the human's name!!! It was kind of starting to get frustrating.

"Hey Gaster", you said. Gaster turned to face you.

"[What is it?]", Gaster asked you. Maybe he heard the human's name. "Did you hear the human's name?", you asked him. Sadly, he shooked his head no. You sighed. Well, you guess it isn't important because they are going to get killed you assumed.

Shimshei was cleaning the jar of honey she found in the cupboard. She also saw Papy get some of the honey. What Papy didn't know, was that there was an extra jar! Shimshei got a chair and hopped onto it. She then got the honey jar that way. She was pleased and went into Toby's dog house. It was a decent dog house. Toby was already inside his house but didn't mind when Shimshei came. After a while, Toby left back to the house.

Shimshei heard her name a couple of times. She didn't know why they were calling her, but they were. After she finished the jar, she went back inside. In all her honesty, she just wanted to run away from the house. There she saw all the skeletons. They looked furious and sad. The furniture was destroyed, she saw rope, a peice of tape, and she also smelled something like a portal. It was weird for her, but she doesn't want to get hit. She heard the disturbing Tales Of The Doggies that when humans are mad(or in this case skeletons) they hit the animal. Also I'm that book, she heard that you don't get food! Its such cruelty to hear such a thing especially a canine!

"Shimshei! Where the hell were you when (y/n) fell into a portal?!", Yellow yelled. Shimshei whined. The stories are turning true! She won't get food and she'll get hit!

"What do you mean?! I was somewhere when (y/n) fell into a portal!", Shimshei barked. She knows it isn't good to talk back to others who have more power. Those who are dominant. What she does know is, she can fight and she can become the dominant one.

"It doesn't matter where Shimshei was right now! Now we have to look for (y/n), AGAIN!", Hitman said. Great, not they're going to need my help, Shimshei thought.

"Shimshei! Find (y/n)! Now!", Fell said impatiently. Shimshei sniffed in the air. She will become the dominant one no matter what!

"She's in Swaplust", Shimshei said. Everyone turned even whiter, if that was possible. Was there even such thing as Swaplust? She lied to all the skeletons in the house.

"swApluSt?! I thought I DEstROYed that universe a LoNg time ago! God DAmmit ink, always protecting the god damn Aus", Error growled. Huh, so there is such thing as Swaplust, Shimshei thought.

"Ya sure the wolf ain't lying? I know when someone lies when I see em'", Hitman said. Aww hell no! I ain't going to be pushed around by some food who has magic, Shimshei thought. While she thought that, she was growling.

"Hey, whatcha growling at-", before Hitamn can even say wolf, Shimshei lunged at him. She started to snarl, growl, and basically bark at the skeleton. You know that moment when someone is pinned down by a canine, and they can't do nothing about it? Well, that's happening right now.

"Get off of him Shimshei!", Lusty said while trying to find a leash and collar. Blueberry stopped his crying and tried to pry Shimshei off of Hitman. No luck. Shimshei was starting to bite the skeleton's bones.

"Ah! Fuck! Get off of me! You're teeth are going to make me spill my marrow! Fuck off!", Hitman said. He never felt much pain because (y/n) was pacifist and she didn't kill him. Right now, he felt pain. It was unbearable.

Horror was laughing at the sight. He never saw so much entertainment until now! Fell looked at him with disgust.

"What the hell are you laughing about?!", Fell asked Horror. "I'm laughing because of Hitman and Shimshei! Pfft-hahahaha!", Horror replied back.

"That ain't funny! He could die. You have some twisted mind!", Fell growled. He is starting to feel......scared. He never felt this way before. He only feels scared when Boss is angry, which is basically everyday.

"Are fuckin kidding me! I'm from Horrortale! Everyone has twisted minds! Pffttt-hahahaha!", Horror laughed maniacally. Fell just hoped he would stop laughing. Everyone else also hoped as well.

You didn't stay to long in the Teaparty Au. You saw a portal pop up and Gaster looked at you questioningly.

"I told you I travel through universes! Anyways, nice meeting you Gaster, bye!", you said enthusiastically to Gaster. Gaster wove back at you. You entered the portal.

"Ahhhh!", you yelled. You then landed on something cold. You squeaked and jumped up. You looked around you. Snow. You were hoping you're in Undertale. You looked around for any signs. You did.

You see the brother's house, and you saw a wolf running out of the house, with a bone in their mouth. Then you saw a group of skeletons running after the wolf.

You never see that everyday.


	14. If you fell into Swaplust XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So there will be no Swaplust XD"~ Punny Fan. I give credit to Punny fan! This is not part of the story, just an extra bonus.

"Ahhhhh!", you screamed. What universe are you falling into now?! You were hoping maybe a cute universe. Like one maybe where everyone is a kitty. That would be a fun timeline adventure.

"Oof!", you said while landing on something. You looked around. Hmmmm, you thought while looking at your surroundings. You're not in a field of flowers. That isn't good.

You heard a groan under you. You quickly looked down and you saw someone. A skeleton. He was tall and he had some similar clothing like Flusty. Would this be Papyrus? You weren't sure, but you know there is always a Papyrus and Sans.

"What in the Toriel- oh~", said the skeleton. You don't like the look in his eyes. His eyes are full of lust. You shivered at the look.

You were going to say something until you squeaked. A skeletal hand was going way far south where your buns are at.

"Was your father a baker? Because you have some sweet buns", the skeleton purred. Shit. You jumped off of him and you were going to run until-

"Papy! Have you found a new toy yet?", a voice said. You looked towards the sound and saw, a Sans. He had similar clothing to Lusty. Except, his eyes are like light blue hearts. It reminds you a bit of Blueberry. Wait a minute.

Is this universe, a combine universe of both Underswap and Underlust?!

Making this Swaplust?!

Dear lord! Have mercy, you thought. The Sans looking one saw you. You decided to give them nicknames.

"You did find a toy! This is going to be a lot of fun!", the Sans looking one said. That one is going to be called Sinnamon. Now as for the other one......

"Did you get those pants for sale, because they're a hundred percent off at our house~" the Papyrus one purred. Ew. You are going to call him.......Lusty Jr.

Yeah, no. That is a bad nickname. He shall be called, Lewdy. There, better, you thought. Its better than Lusty Jr you have to admit.

"Well come on! Let's get you to our place, the sex dungeon!", Sinnamon said excitedly. You felt the blood drain from your face. You quickly tried running, but you couldn't. Lewdy got to you and he picked you up.

"Why over there Sans? We can just do it here right now, we can have a gangbang", Lewdy said suggestively. Noooooooo, you thought. Sinnamon was thinking until he finally said his answer.

"You're right Papy~ let's do it right now!",Sinnamon purred. You have to admit, that made your heart race, just a little. His voice sounded so......sexy.

"Well, let's get started~",Lewdy said huskily in your ear. You shivered and you feared what they were going to do. Lewdy started unbuttoning your flannel.

"Ahhhhhhh!",you screamed. You woke up with a start. You had never had a strange dream like that. You took deep breaths and you calmed down again.

"Whew, its just a dream, just a dream", you sighed. You were glad until-

"Or is it~", said a voice. You turned to your left and saw Lewdy waking up.

"Ahhhhhhh!", you screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader:*smacks Lewdy with a book*  
> Lewdy: ow!


	15. Yay, Shimshei strikes again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This old man, he played one, he played knick knack on my thumb, with a knick knack patty whack, give a dog a bone, this old man cane rolling home! Shimshei give them bone back to Hitman!!!!

"Get back here! I need my bone back!", Hitman yelled after Shimshei. Shimshei hightailed it out of there and was dog gone.

You just saw the scene unravel. Most of the gang went after Shimshei. You were just tired, so your going to let them run all they want outside. You trudged back to the house and closed the door.

"(Y/N)! YOU CAME BACK! HOW DID YOU DO IT?!", Dealer said. Everybody noticed and they rushed to you. Papy, and Green were the only ones who didn't bother. They were playing chess. You notice that only the 'Papyruses' were the only one that stayed. That must mean all the 'Sanses' ran after Shimshei.

"I-"

"You came through a portal?", Green asked while still focus on chess.

"Yeah, that", you heaved. You feel so tired. You plopped onto the couch and everybody else did their own things.

Boss was making a battle scenario with Dealer. They used the action figures from Papyrus's room. It looked pretty cool. Heck, the figurines had guns too! Dealer must have brought those. Papyrus was cooking spaghetti for dinner. Flusty, well he was reading something? You scooted over to him on the couch and you peaked at what he was reading.

"What are you reading?", you asked curiously. Flusty was startled and he jumped. You backed away to give him space. He then turned to you.

"O-oh! I w-was reading s-smut fan f-fiction", Flusty admits. He started to blush a light purple color. You cocked your head sideways. What's smut? Is it a bad thing?

"What's smut?", you asked Flusty. He then turned a darker purple. What's with him, you thought. All you just wanted to know what's smut.

"H-how about we r-read it together", Flusty whispered. You don't know why he whispered but he did. You shrugged and you and him read the book together. The book was called The Collection of Smut Fan Fiction.

"Shimshei! If you don't let go, Y O U A R E G O I N G T O H A V E A B A D T I M E", Sans said. Shimshei just kept running. Ha! That bag of bones think that a threat will scare me off, Shimshei thought, well he better try even harder.

"Shimshei, come on, give the bone back to him! I'm getting tired", Fell said. He was starting to seweat and he started to pant as well. Out of all of them, Blueberry was still running. Shimshei took a sharp left and headed to Grillby's. She was going to head towards the wood, but she thinks the Sanses will expect that.

She bolted into the bar and ran up to Grillby.

"If you see a group of skeletons, say this; 'sorry, I don't serve your TYPE here'", Shimshei heaves. She was panting like crazy. Everybody knew that there was more than one universe based on the visits Sans and Papyrus had. At first, Grillby was confused, but then he got the joke.

"Ok", Grillby said. His voice sounded like fire. If fire does have a sound.

Grillby then heard the doors open wide. He saw the group of skeletons. Before any of them can enter the bar, Grillby did what Shimshei requested.

"Sorry, but I don't serve your TYPE here", Grillby chuckled. At fist all the 'Sanses' were confused, until they got the joke. They were named after fonts. Duh!

Right now the skeletons weren't in the mood for jokes, so they groaned and left. Grillby started laughing and Shimshei was wagging her tail. She was hiding under the a table. She then got out of the table and she went outside. Before she did, she said thanks to the fire monster.

All the Sanses were looking for her. Both (y/n) and Shimshei. They were tired, except for Blueberry. He still had a lot of energy left.

"Ya know what? I'm going back to the house, we can do this tomorrow, I'm tired", Lusty said. He then turned around and started making his way back home. Horror was angry at Lusty. How can he just give up like that?! He summon his axe and started yelling at Lusty.

"How can you give up like that?! Huh?! Tell me! Are you a coward-", before he can finish, someone grabbed his arm. It was Blueberry. He looked, slightly different? Instead of stars as his eyes, he just had plain blue circles.

"Don't. Let him be", Blueberry said. He looked DEAD serious. Horror stopped and starting grumbling about Lusty being a coward. Lusty was already at home and opened the door. He felt guilty just giving up like that. He opened the door and went back inside. When he did, he saw (y/n) with Flusty, reading smut fan fiction?!

Shit, shit, shit, Lusty thought. (y/n) is going to have a dirty mind after this! 

Lusty then thought about the benefits of that. You can say lewd things! He started to then think about him and you in a bed. Together. In the dark. Naked. He started to sweat a little thinking about that. He was going to turn wild. He couldn't stop himself this time. No, he isn't going to stop himself. He waited for this, and now he is going to get his reward. He turned into an animal.

You heard a low growl and looked up. This "smut" thing was so........weird. You started to blush when you and Flusty were reading some 'scenes' in the story. He then told you, that the scene was smut. You were honestly surprised! Good thing you haven't found this when you were a child! You saw Lusty and he had a look of lust? Well its reasonable since he came from Underlust. You were going to ask what's wrong until you see him running, well more like charging, towards you. You were about to get out of the way, until Lusty got you in his arms. You tried to move but you couldn't.

He then ran towards Sans's room. You were going to tell him that it was locked, until you and him teleported. You felt a bit light headed, but that feeling was soon over. You and him were inside. He then put you on the bed. You then started to realize what's going on.

He was from Underlust. Lust. Lust means a more passionate love? Smut. Smut means scenes in beds or when two lovers are naked and do "fun" stuff.

Ooooohhhh, you are so fucked! And you are about to do it literally!

Shimshei was carefully trying to make her way back home. She will give Hitman's arm back later. She was making sure none of the Sanses notices. She then stealthily started running back home. She was pretending the James Bond theme was playing. She pretended that she was on a mission! A mission to save dogkind!

She then turned into a shadow. She can only walk/run if there is darkness. Luckily it was turning night and there was plenty of shade! She then went inside the house. She turned back into her solid self. She then notices something. (Y/n)'s scent!

She then sensed something. The scent smells, scared? Shimshei kept her nose on the floor and started following the scent.

"SHIMSHEI! YOU'RE HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", Dealer asked. "I'm on official doggy business", Shimshei replied back while going upstairs. The scent became even stronger! She then stopped in front of Sans's room.

"L-lusty? What are w-we doing here? We shouldn't be h-here all alone.......", you stuttered. Oh, you didn't feel too good! You had a queasy feeling in your stomach. Shimshei didn't know what's going on behind the door, but she has to find out!

"Ah, (y/n). I want to know how you taste like. I am rather, hungry", Lusty purred. His voice was sounding lower? Shimshei converted into her shadow form. She went through the crack under the door, she was going to convert to normal size, but then she got stuck. Her tail is poofy. It can't fit between the cracks.

You were going to reach the door, until a skeletal hand grabbed your hand. Lusty pinned you down onto the bed. You didn't like this!!!! Warning: you are pinned by a skeleton named Lusty! Lusty starting getting closer to you. He got your face and he leaned in for a kiss. At first, you were fighting Lusty, but that just made him deepen the kiss.

You felt something like lips? You just guessed it was magic. You felt the warm 'lips' molded into yours. You gasp, and Lusty took the chance to slip his 'tounge' inside. You were internally freaking out. You felt a wet, cool tounge. He tasted like......sugar plums?

Shimshei finally got her poofy tail through the crack. She then turned into her normal self. She turned around and she just was surprised.

She saw (y/n)! She then charged at Lusty. She bit him at the leg. Lusty yelped and that's when you had the chance to escape the room. You ran to the door, and closed it immediately behind you. You are going to have Shimshei and Lusty be alone to do stuff. Shimshei started growling and snarling at Lusty. Lusty was on top of the bed. He fucked up.

"H-hey Shimshei, can we just l-let this go? I know my lesson", Lusty whined. Shimshei decided to give him mercy. Also, she wants to mess with (y/n)! If I had fingers, I am so totally going to write a fan fiction of her and Lusty!, Shimshei thought.

You went back downstairs and at the same time, the door opened. You saw the gang(well basically the Sanses).

"No reunions. I'm tired", you sighed. So many things just happened. You nearly had sex with a skeleton. You aren't ready for that!!!! You expected everyone to whine and complain but they actually agreed. Even Blueberry nodded and he was sweating! How does that even happened?!

Lusty teleported to the kitchen. He forgot all the gifts he brought for (y/n)! Shimshei went downstairs and nudged (y/n). You look down and saw Shimshei.

"Sooooo, hey (y/n), did you enjoy the-"

"Shut up! I am not ready to talk about that!", you shrieked. You felt yourself turning into multiple shades of red. Everyone was confused, except Lusty. He heard and he turned into a dark shade of purple.

He was so screwed!


	16. Presents! Yay!(part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lusty gives you presents and he is feeling the sins crawling on his back. Blueberry wants to take you on a date!!!

You didn't care if you aren't wearing your PJs. You ended up falling asleep on the couch.

"Shhhh! She's asleep", Sans whispered. Nobody knew what to do. Fell slowly started making his way over to the couch and sat next to (y/n). Little Blueberry knew what Fell was doing. He wouldn't let Fell cuddle with (y/n)!!!

Blueberry ran and jumped onto the couch. Fell saw something flying into his direction. He looked up and saw a ball of blue, white, and gray heading towards him. Before he can dodge in time, Blueberry crashed into him, and tackled him.

"No one cuddles with (y/n)! If I have to I will stay as a guard", Blueberry pouted. He puffed out his chest(?), and he marched towards to the couch. Papy was walking over to Blueberry, but Blueberry summoned bones.

"I'm staying put!", Blueberry huffed. Papy chuckled and backed away. Nobody wanted to fight or agrue because they were dang tired so, they ended up sleeping on the floor. Blueberry was sitting and was making sure nobody touched (y/n)!

He felt his eyes getting heavy. He didn't want to give up yet! Blueberry saw Lusty heading near the couch. Blueberry got ready to attack him. He was about to tackle Lusty until he saw he had presents? Blueberry was confused, but he spared Lusty. Mweh! I protected (y/n), Blueberry thought. He looked down on her sleeping face. Blueberry was mesmerized by her sleeping face. He carefully stroked (y/n)'s hair and he saw her smile in her sleep! He felt all warm and fuzzy.  _Is this considered love?_ Blueberry thought,  _If it is, it feels very nice!_

__Blueberry then felt a pair of arms grab him. He turned around he was face to face with (y/n). He then saw that you grabbed him. He would tried to get out of her arms, but it feels so nice to be against something squishy and he was getting really sleepy. He snuggled closer to you and he soon fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know this is very short, but I just figured out how to put things in Italic!!!! I was so happy, also maybe some other guests might appear? Who knows......well I know anyways byyyyeeeeee, ^~^


	17. Presents! Yay!(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry wants this date to be perfect......so he's taking precautions. Visitors come and visit.....duh!

You woke to a loud noise. You quickly sat up and looked toward the source of the noise. It was the door. Someone was banging it.  _If they keep it up, Papyrus will have to order a new door_ , you thought. You slowly got off the couch and slowly made your way to the door. 

"I'm coming......", you yawned. You heard the door being pounded on even more. You finally opened the door. 

"Man, Sans you took a long ass-oh", said a voice.  _This better not be another Sans and Papyrus!_ , you thought. You looked up. Yup, just like you thought. Another Sans and Papyrus. Hey the Sans looking one reminds you of.......Blueberry. Except there's a twist. He looked like he came from Underfell.  _Wait a minute......._ , you thought. Is this a universe of Underswap and Underfell? What would that universe be call? 

Oh. Swaplus- wait nope! Swapfell. You shuddered at the dream you had before. You noticed that they're still waiting. 

"Who the hell are you?!", the Sans looking one said with a disgusted look.  _That one is going to be call Raspberry, or maybe Rasp for short,_ you thought. 

"Bro, manners, this here is a diamond covered in soot", the Papyrus one said.  _Hmmmm, maybe his name should be.......Edgyberry_ , you thought. You cringed at the names you given them. 

"Uh, hi? Names (y/n)", you said groggily. They gave you confused looks. 

"Why are you-"

 

"I ain't some prostitute Sans paid 'kay? I live here dammit", you snapped at them. They were startled for a bit. 

"We where going to ask you why are answering the door? Usually Sans or Papyrus opens it, oh well", said Edgy. _Man, I really say stupid things at the wrong time_ , you thought.

"Hmph! Honestly, have ever heard of manners _girl_?", Rasp scoffed. You would snap back but, you assume they'll leave. 

"Oh I'm sorry, here let me get you guys inside! Let me make breakfast for you guys", you said sarcastically. 

"Bitch! You think you can fuckin' mess with me?! The Magnificent Raspberry?! Watch I'll make sure you have your mouth shut you whore", Rasp snapped. You finches at his words and let them in.  _So he is called Raspberry, also DAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNNN_ , you thought. Rasp went inside and plopped onto the couch. Edgyberry followed as well until he turned around to face you. 

"Mess with me or my bro... **and you will have a bad time** ", Edgy warned. You gulped and nodded silently. Edgy chuckled. 

"Good.....now I don't want to destroy a precious gem like you, do won't you think? It would be such a waste to not see what you are truly hiding", Edgy smirked.  _God, he even acts like Fell, a pervert!_ , you thought. You and him both went inside and you noticed everyone was soon waking up. 

"Uuughhhhhhhh", Hitman groaned. They were all still sore from running yesterday. Sans was crying from fatigue. Now that was surprising! Yellow was still snoring. Lusty, well he is used to running. He woke up and was pacing the room. Blueberry was up and early making pancakes. 

"boUt tIme eVeRyBody WoKe up", Error said. He was helping Blueberry make pancakes(soooo not trying to impress you). 

Error went to the living room. When he did, Blueberry started putting powder and two drops of sleeping honey into the pancake mix.  _I will make sure this date is PERFECT!,_ Blueberry thought. He would make sure (y/n) gets a waffle. Error came back and he continued finishing his waffle mix. 

"UGh! SO StiCky!", Error whined. Blueberry started the fire and Error put the batter into the waffle maker. 

You noticed that Lusty was acting.......twitchy. You were going to ask him what's wrong, until he started to scream. 

"I CAN'T DO THIS FOREVER!!! I NEED TO AT LEAST FUCK FOR ONE DAY! AT LEAST FIVE MINUTES DAMMIT! I NEED TO FUCK SOMETHING SO BADLY!", Lusty yelled. He stormed off and got the lamp.  _No! Not Mr. Light Up Your day!!!!_ , you thought. You quickly ran across the room and got the lamp. 

"LET GO!", Lusty yelled. You pulled the Mr. Light Up Your day away from Lusty. 

"No! You can't fuck Mr. Light Up Your Day! Lamp lives matter!", you screamed. Sans almost forgot that you named the lamp. 

"Lusty you better let go, (y/n) can get pretty dangerous", Hitman said. He seen how (y/n) uses a weapon. Especially when it comes to bats, katanas, and other stuff. 

"Ugh fine! I just need to find something to fuck!", Lusty whined. You thought for a minute.  _I doubt Sans learned anything with messing with me_ , you thought. You quickly put Mr. Light Up Your Day in his usual spot and quickly went after Sans's pet rock. 

"Wait. Where are you going with-"

"Here ya go Lusty, fuck Sans's pet", you said. Raspberry was observing the whole situation.  _Hmmmmm, revenge, I like that ,_ Rasp thought. He also noticed she has a Soul of kindness. 

"No! Anybody but my pet!", Sans said frantically.  _Oh? Anybody?_ , Lusty thought. He smirked and grabbed you. 

"Hey let go! What are you doing?!", you shrieked. Lusty pulled you closer and he licked your neck. You felt goosebumps rising everywhere. 

"Sans said 'ANYBODY'", Lusty smirked. Before Lusty can continue, Dealer tackled Flusty and that got him distracted. 

"Hey! Leave my little bro alone", Lusty growled and tackled Dealer. Hitman took the chance and grabbed you. 

"Are you serious?!", you groaned.  _Thats it!_ , you thought. You grabbed Mr. Light and you pushed Hitman away from you. 

"I'm sick of this bs!", you said. You tried hitting Hitman, but he dodged. He started to sweat and he was dodging (y/n)'s attacks. 

"Hitman do something!!", Yellow said. He woke with all the commotion. All the skeletons were on one side of the living room while you were at the other side. Both Swapfell brothers were observing the whole situation. They never knew someone who can be kind, be so.....evil? 

"I can't!", Hitman replied before dodging a well aimed pencil. He teleported. You still had your lamp. 

"Why not?!", Sans panicked. He barely dodged the lamp. You jumped over the couch using the lamp and nearly got Lusty. Error and Blueberry heard the commotion, but they didn't want to know what's happening. 

"She's a a girl! You can't hit females!", Hitman said. 

"Are kidding me?!", Fell said. Fell always harmed anybody, female or male. Usually he thought females like pain. Well, that's what he did..........

"Pretend she's transgender!", Lusty said. He snapped out of his lust self and he had to dodge a flying book. 

"I can't! It just seems weird", Hitman said. You nearly hit Green. Green had to dodge. Nobody wanted to hurt (y/n). 

"Breakfast is ready!!!!!!", Blueberry shouted. 

"I'm a stop, so you can get more stamina. But I'll tell you this, you're not off the hook", you warned. You placed Mr. Light Up Your Day back in his spot and went to the kitchen. 

"HERe Yu GO (Y/ñ)! a W@fFLE JuSt 4 YOu", Error said nervously. You chuckled and hugged him. He started to glitch out before he started to blush a navy blue. 

"Thank you too", you said to Blueberry and gave him a quick peck on his cheekbone. 

"hOw COmE He gEtS @ PeCk?", Error said while turning into a darker shade.  _Awww, he's jealous_ , you thought. You also gave him a peck. He turned into a bright blue and you started eating your waffle. You had to admit, this waffle was pretty good. 

"Everybody else gets pancakes", Blueberry shouted. Everybody groaned and started to eat. After everybody ate, they headed towards the couch. They didn't notice that Blueberry didn't eat. 

"Man.....I feel so.....", Sans ended up knocking out. Soon after that, everybody started sleeping. The only two awake was you and Blueberry. 

"Wha?", you said. 

"Mwehehehe! My scheme has worked! Now, (y/n) let's go on a date!", Blueberry said. 

That's why everybody fell asleep.

Blueberry drugged them.

Damn, sneaky little cinnamon roll. 


	18. This better be the last Presents! Yay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you FINALLY go on a date with little blue and you get your presents.

_How does a little cinnamon roll be able to drug a group of skeletons who are far more powerful then him?,_ you thought.

"Mweheheheh! My scheme has worked! Now, (y/n)! Let us go on a date!", Blueberry giggles. Ok, you have to admit, the giggles were pretty cute. Now as you think of it, you started to wonder something. 

"Uh, where are we exactly going Blueberry?", you asked him. He stopped giggling and then had a serious look on his face. 

"I have no......idea. Wowie! This is the first time I have never thought what would happen next! Uh, let's go to the kitchen!", Blueberry chuckled nervously. He skidded to the kitchen and you soon followed. 

"How about....we make cookies!", squeaked Blueberry. You giggled at his child like behavior. 

 _Gosh, he's so darn cute! I want to cuddle with him instead_ , you thought. As you kept dwelling on that thought, you decided you should! 

Little Blueberry was distracted. He was trying to find ingredients to make cookies. What he didn't know was 1: all the ingredients were all in Toby's house(don't bother asking, its a dog thing) and 2:you were creeping up on him. He then felt two squishy arms around him. 

 _What?!_ , Blueberry thought. He was caught off guard and tried to escape. He then heard a huff behind him. 

"I want to cuddle! Can we?", you asked Blueberry. Blueberry started turning into a light shade of blue. He turned around and he had these little light blue hearts in his eyes that replaced his starry ones. Unfortunately, they quickly disappeared and they turned back to normal. 

"Oh! Uh,okay?!", he blushed furiously. You perked up at the permission and soon you nuzzle your head against his. You felt a low purring noise. 

"Yay!", you said happily. You felt giddy and both of you went to the couch. You embraced him and started to stroke his skull. He leaned into you happily and started to make little purring noises. You squealed and that made him purr even more.  _Why is he so darn cute?! He may be cute, but I wonder if **________** can become even cuter **,**_ you thought. 

You felt your eyes getting heavy.  _Oh no! Blueberry is going to get mad at me if I sleep!!!_ , you thought. You turned to Blueberry, but it seems he fell asleep.  _Awwww!!!_ , you were thinking. Your eyes slowly closed and you fell into a dreamless sleep. 

It has been about two hours since both you and Blueberry had fallen asleep. You woke up first and you noticed something different. 

Your trapped in another pair of arms.

Somehow.....Sans made it to the couch and now he trapped you with his arms.

Did he sleepwalk?!

You were going to move and you felt more pair of arms. You noticed that Fell had his arms around your waist. Then everything clicked. 

They're awake. All they just want to do is have you in their arms. You decided to test it.

You "yawned" and you layed against Fell's chest. You heard a happy grumble coming from him. After that grumble, you heard a low menacing growl. You noticed that Sans's expression has changed. You then decided to move from Fell to Sans. This time, you heard a louder growl and a soft purr. 

"Stop pretending. I know you're awake", you said. 

Both of them still haven't made a move.

"I guess I'll sleep with Lusty-"

"No!"

"Hell naw!"

"Gotcha", you said. You caught them by surprise. They were surprised long enough that you manage to get out of their arms. 

"Now.....WHERE'S LITTLE BLUE!", you yelled at them. Sans's temple was starting to form beads of sweat. Same thing was happening with Fell. 

"What did you do to him-"

"He's playing with his toys", Papy said with a bottle of honey. He came out of the kitchen with Toby closely tagging along. He chugged the whole bottle and threw it in the trash can.

"He's with Boss, Dealer, Flusty, and Papyrus in Papyrus's bedroom. They're making battle scenarios", Papy continued. 

"Oh....ok", you sighed in relief. You were going to head upstairs until something caught your eye.

 

 

 

 

It was presents. 

You made your way over to the presents. Shimshei sat by your side as you kneel by the presents. You took a little one. It looked very fragile and it had a silver bow. You slowly unwrap the bow and took the lid off the package. 

It had a bracelet.

The bracelet had little diamonds on it with a pearl in the middle. It had wooden beads with symbols on them. You slowly put the bracelet on your wrist. It fits perfectly. 

"This is so beautiful", you breathed. Sans and Fell were looking at you questioningly.

"Ay, is she okay?", Fell whispered to Sans.

"I have no idea", Sans whispered back. They both looked at Papy to see if he had any clues. 

He just shrugged. 

You got another present. There was only four presents. As you noticed, the first one said it came from Flusty. The next one came from Shimshei. You looked at Shimshei and gave her a smile. She wagged her tail in response. You slowly opened it and it was a leash and collar.

"What?-"

"You can use that when I want to go for a walk!", Shimshei barked. You chuckled and gave her a pat on the head.

"Its beautiful", you chuckled. You then got the third present. It had a light purple bow. You read it came from Lusty.

 _It better not be a sex toy_ , you thought as you rolled your eyes. 

It wasn't. 

You pulled out a tiara and a gown?! How does that fit in a box? The tiara was made out of little crystals with an opal in the center. It looked very fragile. The gown had a bow on the waist and it was blue. The gown was a light blue. You chuckled.

"I must be his queen", you whispered. Shimshei heard and laughed (how does a wolf laugh?!) at the comment. 

You finally  got the last present. It had a silver bow. 

It came from dad. 

 

 

 

 

Your hands were just shaking slightly as you open the lid. When you did, you saw a white, fluffy, jacket. 

"H-how?", you asked yourself. You haven't seen this jacket since you first fell down in Underlust. You hugged it against you. 

"I need to say thanks to them", you told Shimshei. She nodded in agreement. As you think if it......

"Holy mother of Toby! I need to make it up for Blueberry! Poor little thing never got a chance to go on a date with me", you said. Sans, Fell, and Papy all looked like they were sliced with a knife, and died. 

"Date?!", they all said. 

You facepalmed yourself for saying that out loud. 

 _Papy is going to kill me,_ you thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this took forever!!!! Sorry everybody, I was procrastinating and I had stuff to do and it felt like I had no more time to write this and I got a fever but its fine and sjsjansndjsj! Well, here ya go! New chapter ^^;


	19. Eeehhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *makes airplane noises*

_What am I going to say?! I'm so dead, Papy is going to kill me, he's going to kill me_ , you thought when you turned around to face the wrath of Papy. 

"So I well-"

"Kiddo, I'm alright with it. See I'm not angry-"

"Really?! Whew that's a relief I swear I thought you-"

" **I A M F U R I O U S!** " Papy yelled. You jumped back. Shimshei started getting closer to you. You were shaking like a leaf. Fell and Sans didn't know what to do. If they were smart, they would calm the whole situation down. Sadly, they're idiots(only when it comes to fights). Sans  ~~ran~~ teleported to Papy and tried restraining him from snapping(which is too late). Fell teleported to you and got your arm. He gave you the most serious, most sincere look anyone has given to you. You didn't feel as scared and soon you and Fell teleported. 

" **I'm going to kill that slutty whore-** "

"Hey! I'm the slutty whore here, I'm offended Papy. We're the er well your my alternate brother", Lusty said. He was coming downstairs from Sans's room. Basically all the Sanses and Underswap Papyrus share that room but some decided to stay outside and sleep in the 'dead' room. Papy stopped yelling and had the derpiest face any skeleton has ever made. 

"Pfffttt-HAHAHAHA! Holy mother of Toby, look at your face Papy. Oh dear lord you were so mad a minute ago and now look at you-Hahahahaha!", Sans howled. He kept laughing and Papy didn't know what to do. He turned into a shade of orange. Lusty chuckled and looked at Shimshei.

"Up high my home dawg-"

"wHErE 1s He??!!!!", Error growled. He teleported downstairs the moment he heard those words. He felt his eye socket twitched and he looked around the room. Lusty was cornfused(pun intended).

"Uh who?", Lusty asked Error. 

"wHerE's FReSh?! I heard the exact words,' Up high my home dawg-"

"Oh thaaaaatttt! Sorry Error, that was just me. I was about to high five Shimshei right girl-"

"Don't call me girl Lusty", Shimshei growled. Lusty put his hands up in surrender. Error huffed and teleported back to the bedroom. He wanted to sleep for the whole day. He didn't have to worry about Ink and Fresh messing with him. Once, they trolled him and they threw a water balloon at him. The thing is, it was filled with paint. 

You and Fell somehow teleported into the woods. Fell still held your hand and you blushed at the action. Fell was too busy thinking what's happening at the house. He didn't want to know. You just remembered the day when Blueberry sent a photo of everybody's scared faces. You snorted at the memory and Fell gave you a weird look.

"Oh sorry-snorts-I just remembered the day when Blueberry sent a picture of all of you guys with scared faces", you chuckled. 

"He actually sent that to you?!", Fell shrieked an octave higher. You giggled at him and he blushed bright red. You noticed you and him were actually pretty close to each other. One more step and you would be kissing. You blushed at the immediate thought. 

"T-Thanks for getting me out of there Fell-"

"Anytime sweetheart, anytime", Fell said softly. You looked up and you were pulled into an embrace. 

"Sweetie, your so adorable, how can you keep living with Sans and Papyrus?", Fell asked softly. 

"Well, I don't want to go to the surface because I have never met anybody up there-"

"Wait, if I recall, is Underlust your original universe?"

"Yeah? Why-"

"How the hell did you survive that shit?!", Fell asked angrily. You flinched at his aggressiveness and he noticed it. 

"Shoot, sorry sweetheart. Hey I don't think we can make it back in time to the house. Its getting dark", Fell said while looking up. You looked up and saw it was turning really dark. You looked at Fell to see if he has any idea. 

"Hey let's huddle up to keep warm. My jacket is pretty big, big enough to keep the both of us warm", Fell said lazily. You and him found a tree and he teleported(with you of course) on a secure branch. He took off his jacker and you were surprised he had a turtleneck. You also realized how thick the bones are. You didn't bother paying attention and decided to snuggle Fell. You were exhausted and you quickly fell(heh get it?), asleep.

"Heh, sweetheart, I guess I FELL for you", Fell whispered soon replaced with him chuckling. He draped the jacket over both of you. Before he fell asleep, he gave Sans a quick text.

**Mustard:**

**Knock knock**

**Ketchup:**

**Who's there????**

**Mustard:**

**Mustard**

**Ketchup:**

**......Mustard who?**

**Mustard:**

**I mustard up the courage to tell you that me and (y/n) r outside sleeping**

**Ketchup:**

**Relish the fact you told me XD**

**Mustard:**

**Lol tell me everything that happened when I left with her ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ I need to ketchup**

**Ketchup:**

**Mayo plz go to sleep???? I'm bone tired (づ￣ ³￣)づ**

**Mustard:**

**Fine. U win but I have a bone to pick with you tomorrow, I'm taking (y/n) with me to our universe**

**Ketchup:**

**What???!!! Why?! ಠ_ಠ**

**Mustard:**

**Because you still haven't told why you friend zone her (¬_¬)ﾉ gn**

**Ketchup:**

**Gn**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a short chapter?? No right??? Ok good, anyways I want to say that....I actually have no words XD well you spent some times Fell and I hope you like this chapter! Feel free to comment like always   
> （〜^∇^)〜


	20. Yay, What. Just. Happened?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *more airplane noises*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother of Toby, 20 chapters! Thanks for dealing with some trash like me seriously I thought people would be bored of this fic and read a far more better one. I would like to thank you all!

You woke up. You heard something between a snore and a growl. You nearly pushed yourself from the noise when you realized you were up on a tree.  

You were so scares and surprised that you nearly fell and that's when you started to cling to some bag of bones for dear life.  

"Ack! (Y/n) what are doing?!", a familiar voice yelped. You looked up and saw Fell. You then backed off and again, you nearly fell from the tree. You shrieked and waited for impact until you felt an arm around your waist. You were then pulled into something. You looked up again and saw Fell. You blushed and this time, Fell teleported with you down to the ground. 

"God dammit sweetie! You nearly gave me a heart attack. You should be lucky I had the guts to save you in time", Fell groaned. 

"Heart? Guts?! Fell you're just bones!", you argued. Fell suddenly realized what he said and he bursted into laughter. The outburst made you jump a little but you're alright. You just watched Fell on the ground crying with joy. He really was finding what he said a bit too funny. You smiled and rolled your eyes at him.  

**Mini Dad(but taller):**

**Mustard where are ya?!**

Fell ignored the text and continued howling with laughter. This was starting to bug you now. It shouldn't be that funny. You walked over to Fell and tried to make him to snap out of it.

"Fell! Stop it! Your scaring me", you whined. Fell immediately stopped at your words and sat up. He still had tears but he stopped laughing. He turned into a cherry red.

"Eesh, sorry sweetheart. I'll get us back home", Fell chuckled. You smiled in relief. You walked over to Fell and gave him your hand as support to get up. Fell had other plans. He grabbed your hand, but pulled you to him. You were caught by surprise and you landed right on top of Fell. You giggled and Fell chuckled. You looked at Fell and Fell had these little red hearts in his eyes. He leaned into you and kissed you. It was very short and Fell parted. He picked you up and stood up. He was carrying you as if you were a sack of potatoes. He chuckled and teleported back to the house. Your pulse quickened now that you remember Papy is going to kill you. Fell finally saw the text and he replied.

**Mustard:**

**I'm in the living room with (y/n)**

**Mini Dad(but taller):**

**Get (y/n) somewhere safe papy trapped us all in San's bedroom we need help ASAP ⊙︿⊙**

**Mustard:**

**Wtf?! I'll help, but hey what happened to Shimshei?**

**Mini Dad(but taller):**

**She's in the room 2 ಠ_ಠ**

**Mustard:**

**Dammit ok ill be there**

**Mini Dad(but taller):**

**U better hurry up ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ**

Fell panicked just slightly and turned to face you. He thought it might be easier to help everybody out first and then get you safe. 

"Hey sweetie I'll leave you here just for a bit got it?", Fell asked you nervously. You nodded and sat on the couch. Fell teleported to the bedroom and saw a lock. He summoned a bone and tried opening the lock. Fell didn't notice a rather tall shadow. That shadow was Papy. Papy tackled Fell by surprise and tied him up with rope. This type of rope prevents any use of teleportation. Papy teleported Fell into Sans's bedroom where the others are at. He even tied up his own brother and the cinnamon roll Papyrus. Papy teleported outside knowing your in the living room. He made sure nobody can make a sound. He even made Shimshei and Toby wear muzzles. 

You had this queasy feeling in your stomach. Everything is silent. Too silent. You got up the couch and approached the bedrooms. You practiced a long time when it comes to walking silently. You could even hear your very own self breathing. You heard some shuffling behind you and slowly turned around. You saw Papy. You shrieked and tried running away. Papy got you by the waist and pulled you to him. You slammed right into him and looked up. 

 _Welp, here's my death, why did I have to go on a date with Blueberry_ , you thought. You waited patiently for your punishment. Instead, you heard.....purring?

"Ya know (y/n), I can get pretty jealous easily. Just because the Sanses likes you doesn't mean a Papyrus can't like ya either", Papy said huskily. You looked up and saw Papy with orange blush. He teleported the both of you to the couch. 

"Y-You like m-me?!", you said shakily. He's literally cuddling you to death. Papy purred and started peppering you with kisses. 

"Why can't you go on a date with me huh? My bro always gets the attention and I don't. Come on, show me some affection too", Papy growled. He made you face him and you were honestly confused. You decided to pet him. That made him smiled. You didn't know what to do and your wondering where are the others. Papy cuddled with you again and he yawned. 

"My little teddy bear......nobody can't take my teddy bear from.....me", he yawned. He ended up sleeping. He trapped you in his arms and you can't escape. You huffed and just laid there with Papy. You started playing with his hands. You were messing with his fingers and shaking the hands. You had a mischievous thought. You got Papy's hand and turned to face Papy's face. You then started slapping Papy with his own hand. You did it a couple times before his hand got your wrist. 

"Don't do that again got it my little teddy bear? Or else I might punish you", Papy smirked. You immediately stopped and Papy chuckled. He fell asleep again. You were getting sleepy again and used his arm as a pillow. 

Might as well play along and wait for everybody to come back into the living room. You got as comfortable as you can get and fell asleep. 

 

 

_What you didn't know was that everybody was tied up in Sans's bedroom......._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok if you couldn't guess who's Mini Dad(but taller) is, he's just Yellow. He had his phone in his jacket while everybody else didn't. Like always, feel free to comment ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)  
> Oh so my "cool" idea was that Papy likes you too. Yeah now that I think of it, that doesn't sound as cool.......oh well XD


	21. Free for all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is just a Chapter of randomness I just thought of, like maybe moments I wanted to add but it wouldn't fit anywhere lol enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also......more than a 1000 hits?! Oh my pusheen that's a lot, though I have to ask, where are you guys?!XD I'm not trying to force ya or anything, but those who has read, what do you think of this??

(ABOVEGROUND)

Blueberry, Papy, Yellow, and Green were all on one side of the grass field. Hitman, Dealer, Sans, and Papyrus were on the other side. You, Lusty, Flusty, Raspberry, and Edgy were having a little picnic on the field too. Fell and Boss had whistles. They were going to play dodgeball, but with water balloons. Both Fell and Boss blew the whistle and it has started. It was a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these, you decided everybody should go outside and play. 

 You must say, you have never seen an intense water balloon/dodgeball fight before. You thought playing dodgeball with Undyne was intense, but this! This was extreme. The Snuggler( THE NAME IS BACK AGAIN) and Error were just coming out of the house everybody pitched in to buy. It was pretty big which was good for everybody. They came just in time to see the fight. You laughed at everybody's excitement. Both of them came over to the picnic.

"And oh! Sans hit Blueberry right in the muffins! Oh, seems that Papy is going to avenge that. Annnnnndddd bam! Sans got hit by Papy", Lusty commented. You snorted at his commentary and Lusty turned to give you a toothy grin. Flusty was busy reading some smut on his phone. Alphys manage to make his phone delete all history on the internet whenever he turns his phone off. So far, you never manage to find anything dirty because of this. Raspberry was busy eating some raspberries. You chuckled how he is eating his very own nickname. You had some shorts and a shirt on. It was pretty warm outside, so you thought it was appropriate to wear something like this today. 

"COME ON! HITMAN DO SOMETHING!", Raspberry yelled from his spot. So far, only Sans and Blueberry got out and nobody else. They are pretty good at dodging and aiming. You saw Yellow wave at you and you wave backed. 

"Watch me little doll!", Yellow yelled from the field. All his ribs were exposed and they sort of shimmered in the sun. He had shorts on and my...... ** _look at those legs, they're so long!_**

You watched him like he told you to do, and you swear he was doing everything gracefully. He dodged three water gallons, teleported to the bucket full of water balloons, and threw one at Dealer. 

Dealer was from MafiaTale and you know he has very sharp reflexes. Dealer dodged the water balloon and he pulled out a gun. Fell blew the whistle.

"NO GUNS DURING THE FIGHT!", Boss yelled. They all heard him but they still kept playing.

"IT'S A WATER GUN BOSS!", Dealer yelled back as he squirted some water at Yellow. Yellow was caught off guard and he got wet. His sockets were wide as saucers when he realized he was out. He soon frowned and marched his way over to the picnic blanket. He was grumbling about how he lost. 

"Heh,  **water** you grumbling about?", Sans said aloud. You hard a couple of groans and a couple of chuckles. You don't mind puns honestly. Yellow huffed and faced the other direction having his back face Sans. You giggled at the child like behavior. Blueberry got towels for him and Sans. They sat down and ate while watching the fight. Lusty got up and decided to get his shirt off. Now, you thought Lusty already had revealing clothes, but now he's just stripping and that made you blushed. Lusty saw you, and he winked at you. You turned around, face like a tomato, watching the fight. 

Seems now they're using trees, bushes and other stuff during the fight. You noticed Hitman was hiding in a tree with a water gun in his hands. He shot Papy from the back. The only person left in his team was Green. Things were getting more tense now that its three against one. 

Green manage to take down Papyrus and Dealer. The only one left Is him and Hitman. Everybody was eating on monster candy, tacos, spaghetti, lasagna, and hotdogs. They watched as the two threw water balloons at each other. You had an idea pop up in your head. You wanted Green to win sooooo........

"Hey Hitman! You look good in those shorts!", you yelled to him. Hitman stopped and looked at you. His face turned a dark blue and he was stuttering. He didn't know that a huge water balloon was flying towards him from behind. He soon felt the cold water splashing from behind. Everybody started howling and choking on their food. You were laughing like crazy. Soon everybody clapped for Green being the last one standing. 

"Thank you, thank you very much!", Green said with triumph. 

 

(ABOVEGROUND-WINTER)

You were ready to build a snowman. You, Shimshei, Toby, and Raspberry were all going to make one. You headed outside the house and started making a snow angel first. 

"Oh my! Seems that an angel is in the snow", a voice said. You looked up and saw Fell walking over to you. 

"Oh hush you!", you said jokingly to him. He made an exaggerated pose.

"Oh no! This angel is  **cold**! Maybe I can warm her up!", Fell wailed. He soon ran and jumped on top of you. He then proceeded to tickle you. You started laughing.

"Nooooooo!! Someone help me pfft-"

"FEAR NOT! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE RASP SHALL SAVE YOU!", Raspberry boomed as he jumped through the window and landed in the snow. He got up, and made a mash dash over to you and Fell. You were crying now. Rasp then surprised tackle Fell and fell into a snow poff. The thing is..... HE FELL INTO A SANS POFF?!

"Umph!", Sans grunted. You were gasping for air now. You just noticed Sans and he looked ridiculous in the snow poff. That made you laugh even harder. Now as you think of it......you feel very warm near your lower waist. 

"Holy mother of Toby!", you whispered realizing what happened. You looked down and saw yellow snow. Yellow! 

"Hey uh, sweetheart, what's with the yellow snow under you?", Fell asked. Everybody soon approached you and they had confused looks. Your face felt very warm, and you could've died from embarrassment right now. You literally pissed on yourself in front of skeletons. That's totally normal, totally.......

"Uh, I don't know, I think it might've stained me, so I'm a go change", you said quickly. You stood up and ran to the house to get new clothes. The skeletons were still confused. Shimshei was also outside and started howling with laughter. She then ran after you.

"Ooohhhhhh (y/n)!!!! URINE FOR A BAD TIME!", Shimshei barked. She couldn't help herself and still kept howling. You heard her and turned red. You just want this to be over with. 

(UNDERGROUND-THE HOUSE)

You were flicking through the channels trying to find something besides Mettaton. You were snuggled up against Hitman. He fell asleep a while ago and you are watching TV. There was literally noting so you decided to sing for a bit. 

"Anything you can do, I can do better!  
I can do anything better than you!",you hummed happily.

"No you can't", Hitman yawned. You jumped but soon realize it was just him. 

"Oh really? I bet I can make you blush", you smirked. Hitman huffed but returned the smirk with a smug smile. 

"Heh, was your father a baker, because you have some nice buns", Hitman said huskily. You rolled your eyes at him. That was something common. 

 "Guess what I'm wearing......the smile you gave me!", you chuckled at Hitman. You saw a dusting of light blue on his cheeks. He huffed and was about to start until Lusty barged in. 

"I HEARD PICKUP LINES! I'M THE MASTER OF THEM!", Lusty bellowed at the top of his lungs. You realized he doesn't have lungs. Oh well. 

"Is you father a preacher because damn girl your a blessing", Lusty purred. You felt your cheeks heat up, just in the slightest. You rolled you eyes and smiled at him. 

"Roses are red, violets are blue, lava is hot, and so are you", Hitman said with passion. He smirked at you and you felt your cheeks get even more warm. 

"Stop being so cute! Your distracting me", you whined at the both of them. Lusty turned into a light shade of violet and Hitman turned sky blue. 

"I was feeling a bit off today, but you soon turned me on", Lusty said while wiggling his bone brows. You turned into a light shade of pink. 

"I used to be a gambler, but then I realized all I needed was the queen of my Heart", Hitman said bashfully. 

"Awwwwww! Okay, one point to Hitman because that was too adorable!", you squealed. Hitman turned a darker blue and it seems that Lusty is angry about that. You didn't notice of course. The three of you kept making lines.

"If I jingle your bells, will I get a white Christmas?-"

"WHO WANTS TO GO VISIT UNDYNE?!", Papyrus yelled. You jumped up from the couch. You, Lusty, and Hitman were all a dark shade of purple, red, and blue. 

"I WANNA GO!", you yelled back. You seriously need something to cool your face down. You guys were at it for more than three hours. It was pretty interesting for a fact. Lusty even showed off his tongue, and you hate to admit it, but that might've turned you on. You realized what you were thinking again and shook some of the lewd thoughts again. 

"Okay one last one everybody before we all head out got it? We'll all say it at the same time!", you said quickly. "One, two, three!-"

"I'm afraid of the dark...can you sleep with me?!"

"Is there a phone in your pocket, because I swear that fine ass is calling me"

"I may not go down in history, but I can go down on you!"

All three of you turned into a darker shade.  _At least it's over now,_ you thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay those are some of the scenes. I know this isn't really part of the story but I just wanted to share this with you!!! Hoped you liked this chapter, and happy 1000 hits everybody!


	22. Yay, you start over again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up and it seems that everything is happening all over again..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just took a nap and I woke up and decided to write this. Also Christmas is a few days away, funny thing is I lost track how many days left XD

And you woke up with a start. God( in this case its Asgore) how many times do you have to remember that moment when you first fell down? Also it reminds you, does Lusty and Flusty still remember-

You gasped and fell off the couch. Weren't you just trap in Papy's arm?! You looked around to see anybody. Nobody. You saw today was the very same day everybody came.  _How is that possible_ , you thought,  _yeah reader why is that possible? Oh be quiet voice in my head, also why did you call me reader? Uh no reason_ , the voice replied. You were confused for a bit but you decided to drop it. 

"W-What happened?", you whispered to yourself shakily. 

-Underswap-

Papy woke up gasping. He looked around. He wasn't with you anymore. He was back in his room. He teleported downstairs to see if he's still in Undertale. He wasn't. He saw his little bro making some breakfast tacos. Blue turned around and saw Papy.

"Papy! You woke up just in time-"

"Hey wanna go visit classic today? Let's surprise them!", Papy said with a strain smile. He needs to see (y/n) again. He can't let anybody else steal her heart besides him. He won't even let his little bro. 

-Underfell-

Fell woke up very suddenly and dropped to the floor. He was covered in sweat and his hands were shaking.  _Wasn't I roped up by Papy right now_ , Fell thought. He didn't understan-

He does. 

He teleported downstairs and saw Boss cooking some breakfast lasagna. Boss turned around and he waved Fell to come over. 

"FELL, I MADE SOME NEW LASAGNA! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY-"

"Hey wanna visit classic? Let's try surprising them! Watch I bet they be panicking!", Fell said with bullets of sweats on his forehead. 

"DID YOU HAVE TO INTERRUPT ME? YOUR GETTING PUNISHED YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?"

"yeah boss"

"NO VIDEO GAMES FOR THE WEEK!"

"Noooo!", Fell wailed. He huffed and soon agreed. 

-MafiaTale-

Hitman woke up and fell from the tree he was sleeping in. He was gasping for air as he noticed he was back aboveground. He checked his hands. He didn't have ropes. He looked, more like touched, his mouth and noticed there's no tape. Hitman sighed in relief and starting thinking. His eye sockets went wide and teleported to the house. 

"Dealer, let's go visit classic!"

"LET'S GET OUR GUNS AND THEN WE CAN GO!"

-EchoTale(I believe, I forgot which universe)-

Yellow woke up and Green woke up to the sound of music. They had their radio on and its playing some classical music. Yellow checked himself for any signs if rope or tape. Nothing. Green did the same thing. They looked at each other and nodded. They rushed to their rooms to pack and visit Undertale. 

-Anti-Void????(lol I seriously need to remember the universes)-

Error woke up. He was sleeping on some string. He looked around. White. Wasn't he just at Undertale-

He realized what happened and got some of his puppets before trying to find the portal that leads to Undertale. He also made sure that he didn't have rope or tape. Nothing. As he thought of it, Lusty and Flusty probably didn't know how to get there. He sent a portal in their shed before he headed to Undertale himself. He won't let anybody steal (y/n)'s heart. 

-Horrotale-

Snuggler woke up to the sound of screaming. He didn't care about that right now. He got some decent clothes before visiting Sans and Papyrus. He knew what happened. The thing is he didn't think it was possible. He also got his axe before teleporting to Undertale. He decided to do what he did earlier, wait among the woods and find her. He will make sure she will fall for him..... ** _hard._**

-SwapFell-

Edgy(Swapfell Paps) woke up and stretched. He remembered that Papy-

Remembered. Edgy rushed downstairs and found Raspberry. He sighed in relief as he saw his little bro unharmed. 

"Hey Rasp, how about we visit The Classics later today?", Edgy asked Raspberry. Raspberry was thinking about it but then he nodded. He was in the middle of completing a jigsaw puzzle. Edgy started packing the clothes so its easier to get there quickly. 

-Underlust-

Lusty woke up. He was in his room full of toys. He ran downstairs and saw Flusty making some toy shaped pancakes. He sighed in relief that they aren't trapped anymore. Soon he realized that he needed to find Shimshei and he needs to find the portal in the shed. 

"Flusty! Pack you things, we are going to somewhere that is out of our world,  **LITERALLY** ", Lusty boomed as he slammed the door behind him as he tried to find the wolf. 

-DustTale-

Shimshei woke up and found herself in snow. She was confused at first. It was like snow, but it isn't as cold. It reminded her of sand, but it isn't as the same time. It was also gray unlike snow or sand. She pawed at it for a couple of minutes before sniffing it. That's when she realized it wasn't sand or snow. 

It was dust. A monster's dust. 

She panicked as she ran from where she woke up. She didn't realize where she was running until she bumped into an object. She looked up and she backed up. It was Sans.

Yet, he looked so dust lust. Shimshei started running around the other way until Sans stopped her. 

"Oh where do you think your going dog?", the Sans said very creepily. Shimshei felt the cold shiver on her back. She used to be the alpha in her back. She won't back down. She stood her ground and bare her teeth.

"Heh, don't try wolf-"

"Heh, don't try skele, I'm alpha of the pack"

"What pack? There's no pack-"

"Oh, trust me, Fell, Boss, Edgy, Rasp, Yellow, Green, Sans-"

"I'm Sans"

"Your just a copy"

"No."

"Yes", Shimshei growled. Shimshei still stood her ground as the Sans took out a bone. She saw the shadow under him. She can just convert back to darkness and follow him wherever he goes until she can find a way back. 

"Bye dog", Sans giggled happily. He threw the bone the exact time Shimshei turned into the darkness and his in his shadow. 

"Huh?", Sans questioned himself. Shimshei never thought it would be so hard to stop herself from yelping from fear. This Sans is dangerous. Wasn't she supposed to land in Underlust. She needs to find (y/n). She needs to protect her. She knew something's up. She was in a muzzle Papy strapped on her. This Sans was.....like a murderer. It was scary. One second late and she would have been a dead corpse. Half of her actually would become dust. She is half monster and half wolf. It was weird. 

-Undertale-

You were sitting on the couch trying to figure out what happened. You soon heard Papyrus come out of his room and heading to the kitchen. You didn't care about that. Soon Sans teleported downstairs. You didn't pay attention to him. Then you decided 'ahhhh screw it, I'm going to ask him'.

"Hey, something doesn't seem right-"

"Well of course not, I have said my knock knock joke yet", Sans smiled lazily. You huffed and went back to thinking. Then you decided to ask him again.

"Papy"

"What? How did you know him-"

"Well actually it feels like I'm doing something all over again-"

" _ **resets?**_ "

"Yeah! Something like that", you said. You were back into your thoughts until Papyrus called out both of you for breakfast. As always you ate the spaghetti and finished. Sans and Papyrus left for work and your by yourself. You went to visit Toby and told him everything. 

He may not be able to talk.

But boy, he does listen to you and he's basically a diary to you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I saw the day today and now I know how many days are left. There's 13 days left.......I think XD hope you enjoy this chapter! Feel free to comment as always!


	23. Yay, Shimshei accidently brought a killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo maybe Shimshei might've brought a killer or not.

- **DustTale** -

Shimshei is following the Sans like a shadow. Literally. Sans never noticed as he trudged through the empty town. Bags under his eyes. Shimshei was scared. She didn't know how to get out of this universe. She hid among the shadows and sort of walked with him. In all her honestly, she felt very nervous. Soon she saw a child up ahead. Sans didn't noticed them yet. Shimshei wanted to bark out to run and get out. No. The child came running over to Sans. The strange thing is, it seems they're very happy to see them. They had a little plastic knife and they threw it at Sans, who is looking down at the snow. Shimshei's instinct acted naturally. She jumped out the shadows and right in front of the dagger. It soon pierced her fur and Shimshei yelped. Sans soon looked up looking wild and angry. 

The Sans soon saw the child and summoned bones. The child tried dodging but they couldn't dodge all of them. They started falling and they started to lose a lot of blood. Shimshei hid again back into the shadows. She couldn't get the dagger out of her side. The fur was now soaked in blood and some gray trails in them. Her fur was now stained a dark red. Shimshei whined at the pain. She had been bitten by other alphas from other territories, but this hurts like, well, hell. 

When she looked back at the child, they were now dead. Shimshei whined at the death. She blamed herself for causing it. Her instincts to protect just had to come at the wrong time. She looked at the Sans and he looks.......relieved. 

"Finally! No more resets, no more genocide", The Sans said with giddy. Shimshei tried to take a closer look, but the dagger ended up making more blood spill and that made her whine. The Sans heard the whine and saw Shimshei. She wasn't exactly hiding among the shadows, she was more like hiding among the bushes. The Sans walked over to her.  _This is it, I'm dead! Just why couldn't I land in Underlust huh? I could've been with (y/n) by now_ , Shimshei thought as she tried blending in with her surroundings. 

"Y-You saved me", The Sans whispered. Shimshei looked up with a surprise face on her. She expected to be killed. She whined again. She needs the knife out of her now. The Sans realized and soon yanked it out of her like if it was peeling a sticker off a sticker sheet. Shimshei howled in pain and contained to whimper and whine. 

"You're not going to kill me.....are you?", Shimshei asked with a weak voice. She would ashamed and embarrassed right now. An alpha never shows defeat and always puts everybody back in her place. She is considered ALPHA for a reason. She is THE DOMINANT one. Not the weak one......

"Why would I kill when I already killed the person who needed to be killed?", The Sans asked back. 

"Because its never enough and they would make sure that-"

"You were supposed to 'I don't know' and then I say exactly. Eesh, I can't kill the animal who saved me, er well actually I did try killing you earlier, how did ya find me?", Sans asked Shimshei. 

"I may or may not have been hiding in your shadow", Shimshei said with a small voice. Sans gave her a confused face. 

- **Undertale** -

You were making cookies again with Toby. You know what's supposed to happen. Papyrus and Sans are going to come back but then fall. You giggled at the memory. Toby soon made a mess of flour. 

"Toby! You're supposed to use that! No, don't you dare use that-Toby. You have five seconds to get out of the flour and help-NO! Don't you dare pee-ugh! Toby we need the cinnamon, stop it!!!", you shrieked at him. He was a ball of cinnamon, flour, and yolk. He was running with the cookie cutters. You remembered that's how it went and then the door-

_**Slam!** _

Right on cue, the door is opened. You sighed and went to see Papyrus and-

It was Boss and Fell. They didn't noticed you yet. You turned around and started to panic. You grabbed Toby and left to Toby's dog house. You were slowly taking deep breaths. You soon calmed down but then you heard footsteps crunching into the snow. You recognized those footsteps. 

_**They belonged to The Snuggler.** _

  _Why are they here? Where is Sans and Papyrus_ , you thought as The Snuggler walked by. You weren't sure what to expect. You then decided it was porbaly stupid to hide in a dog house for the rest of the day. You know them! You shouldn't be scared of them. 

When the footsteps were fading away, you picked up Toby and ran back to the house. You were careful to close it quietly. When you turned around, there was a spider. You nearly yelped from surprised but you covered you mouth from doing so. You took deep ragged breaths. You have never thought a spider would scared you so badly. After you calmed down, you slowly made your way to the living room. That's where the Fell Brothers are. 

Your eyes went wide when you saw Sans and Fell singing some song you can't make out. You started to wonder how long were you out in the house. As you inspected the Sanses, it seems that they either one; they're high off of something or two; they're drunk off condiments. You looked for Boss and you saw him face palming his skull from seeing his brother in such a state. You giggled and that's when he heard you. You stood still as if Boss was a T-Rex. The thing is, he wasn't a dinosaur. 

"Who....are you?", Boss asked softly and harshly at the same time. You were confused for a second why he wasn't talking loudly until you remember Fell was probably drunk or high. 

"My name is (y/n)! May I ask why your brother is, er, drunk? Or maybe high?", you asked Boss. Boss glared at you until he sighed in embarrassment. 

"My brother got in a drinking competition with Sans and now they're drunk. Little idiot didn't know when to stop", Boss groaned. You flinched at the 'little idiot' part. 

"Uh, if you mind me asking, how is your relationship with you brother?", you asked timidly waiting for some lecture telling you not to pry into other lives. You waited for that lecture but it didn't came. Boss sighed softly before he started his story. 

"He was always there for me when I was little. Our 'father' was never there for us most of the time, so that's when my brother was always trying to make me happy. I must say we did puzzles together. We tried cooking together. Hell, we even sang together", Boss chuckled. You smiled at his little childhood, but you know.it probably got darker. 

"Then one day, I was coloring and these older monsters were talking about me. I was curious and started to eavesdrop onto their conversation. They said 'My! Look at Gaster's child! Such a pathetic little muggle-"

"Muggle?! As in 'non-magical humans'?! As in Harry Potter-"

"A muggle is a non-magical monster! Not non-magical humans! Where did you get this 'Harry Plotter-"

"Potter-"

"Oh hush! Let me continue!", Boss groaned. You stayed silent and let him continued. You were so going to show Harry Potter and make him a fan! Then the both of you can do cosplay or maybe even roleplay! 

"Like I was saying earlier, they called me a muggle and I got upset so I went to my brother about it. He said 'When you grow up, you have to deal with jerks like them'. I asked him what to do, and you know what he said?", Papyrus asked you. He chuckled as you shook you head no. 

"He said 'Don't be such a idiot and threatened them!", Boss laughed. Now you're starting to worry about Boss. You sat on the couch with Boss. Boss stopped laughing and he kept talking," He was so stupid once he said that. I became so intimidating that, even my brother would let me harm him and let me give him punishment-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!-"

"Its nothing to serious human! I didn't let him eat or play his games he found in waterfall", Boss stated simply. You sighed in relief nothing happened to serious. 

"He, was a fool.....my brother. I might be intimidating, but that doesn't mean my brother also harms me too...", Boss whispered. Your eyes went wide as you heard those words. You never actually thought that Fell would also hurt his brother. 

"He, heh, he got drunk off of mustard that he threw objects at me when I was little. I didn't know mustard can do such things. He was also little too. Anyways, he threw a shard of glass at me telling me I'm stupid, and that's how I got the crack on my skull", Boss said softly while gesturing the crack to you. Boss took a deep breath before continuing again. 

"Funny story, he got a 'goldfish' as you humans would call it and he stomped on it. He yelled 'I did it! I killed Undyne! Now I'm part of the Royal Guard'", Boss said mocking Fell's voice. You snorted then started laughing. Boss started laughing too and that caught by the the Sanses's attention. 

"Oh my! I think there's a phone in your pants because that ass is calling me!", Fell slurred and started making his way over to the couch. Sans saw what Fell was doing and yelled at him.

"HEY! THAT ASS IS CALLING ME! SEE? IT'S EVEN CALLING ME! RING RING", Sans said. His voice cracked making it funnier. You and Boss kept laughing. You were crying. Fell tripped and fell face first. Boss started howling and you're wheezing. You heard the door open and turned around. You eyes turned wide as saucers. There was another Sans and he was holding a limp Shimshei. Boss turned around and his face turned even paler(if it was possible). 

"Dusty... **PLEASURE** to meet you...", Boss said while standing up. You were eying Shimshei. Was she dead? You hoped not. You shot the Sans an icy glare. He was too busy glaring at Boss. 

"Oh! Hey there? I don't know who you are-"

"OH I KNOW PLENTY OF YOU. YOU KNOW, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO INVITE YOU BUT THEN YOU TURNED CHAOTIC AND INSANE", Boss laughed. You slowly got up and tried getting Shimshei. The Sans was very odd looking like Horror. His eyes were red and one of them was like a red with a blue in the middle. He had a very hoodie while qthe rest of his sweater was blue. His sockets had bags under them and his smiled was crazed. He look like a mad man. He saw you and you squeaked and ran behind Boss. 

"Who are ya again?", The Sans chirped happily. You can see beads of sweat rolling off of him. He was talking to Boss, but he was eyeing you. You didn't like being under his gaze, so you hid even more behind Boss. 

"Names Boss, Underfell Papyrus....", Boss said warningly. You then saw Yellow and Green outside in the snow. Yellow waved at you, and you waved at Yellow. The Sans looked back and saw them. 

"Ok 'BOSS'. That's a nice name! May I ask who's this human?? Are they going-"

"LEAVE HER ALONE. SHE WOULDN'T DARE HARM A FLY", Boss sneered at Dusty. You decided to call him that cause he has dust all over his clothing. Yellow teleported inside with Green and they hugged you. 

"Yeah? Cause, in my world, humans killed-"

"Not all humans do. This lady here is special. She ain't like Chara or Frisk", Yellow interrupted as he joined the chat. You noticed Dusty stiffened at the word Chara and Frisk. He then turned to you and you felt very weak under his gaze. 

"What's your name?", he asked you. You quivered and gulped under the managing glare. Yellow gave you a soft smile before turning back to glare at Dusty. Boss looked like he was ready to pounce on him. 

"My name is (y/n)", you whispered. You turned back to Shimshei. She was limp. What had happened?

"What happened to the wolf?", Yellow growled. You flinched at his aggressiveness. Yellow pulled you to his side and was shielding you. 

"Oh, you mean this wolf? She was-"

"Is she dead?", you piped up and they all looked at you. You didn't want Shimshei dead. She was such a great companion and a great pillow too! Everybody knew you grew attached to the wolf. 

"Is that why you're asking little doll?", Dusty said leaning into your direction. Yellow huffed and pulled you closer. 

"Don't call me doll", you said to him. Dusty looked taken back before he started laughing hysterically. His laugh was even more darker than Horror's. Now that's saying something. Your lower lip trembled. You wanted to know if Shimshei was alive. That's all you wanted, not this. Fell and Sans weren't really helping. They're talking about how blue and red are the same. You were so giving them a lecture. 

"What will you do DOLL? The wolf is okay, if that's what you're wondering-"

"I said don't call me doll!", you said more louder now. You were starting to get annoyed now. Dusty chuckled. You huffed and puffed out your cheeks. 

"Look at you. You're so adorable!", Dusty cooed. He tried poking your cheek but that got growls from Yellow, Boss, and Green. Dusty smiled and backed off. You tried getting Shimshei but Dusty noticed and placed her on his back like a sack of potatoes. You whined. You then saw from the window, you saw Lusty and Flusty. 

"Who are ya?", Flusty asked Dusty. Dusty turned around and Lusty did see a limp Shimshei. He saw you pouting and you also looked scared. If Lusty was right, this Sans was causing a problem. An idea popped into his head. They are from Underlust after all........

"Who cares? Just look at him, imagine just making him squirm right under me~", Lusty purred as he got closer to Dusty. Flusty immediately caught on and gave Dusty a wink. Dusty took a step back. 

"Back off, I will kill ya", Dusty warned. That made everybody laugh. Everybody except you because you do not want to know how he kills. Dusty looked even more wild as each second pass by. 

"And? I will die knowing I made you come undone. I will dominate you and you will have a great time, only if you do something~", Lusty said while coming even closer to Dusty. By the looks of Dusty, you know he's not going to do the thing Lusty asked him. 

"And what I'm I supposed to do?", Dusty asked Lusty. You realized they both end with 'usty'. 

"If you don't give the lass the wolf and stay, I will make sure you will have a great time! And I know how to make a party in a bed~", Lusty purred. Dusty did the complete opposite. He gave the dog to you and teleported. Lusty laughed and smiled at you. 

"We got Shimshei back! God, I'm never going to do that again. Ya know, I should do reverse psychology to get things that I want-"

"Thank you! I love ya Lusty, you're the best!", you cheered as you ran and hugged him. Yellow's jaw dropped and Lusty smirked at Yellow. He gave Yellow a look. 

' _She is going to be mine'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know there's some mistakes in this chapter but I hope you don't mind! Also should Dusty keep being around??? I mean I already have an idea......coughs-senpai-coughs. Like always feel free to comment (´∀`)


	24. Yay, they meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a two certain(TERRIFYING) skeletons meet. The end.

The Snuggler was walking in the woods when he heard an 'oof' and some crashing in the snow. He immediately went silent and decided to investigate. He carefully pulled out his cleaver and hid behind a tree.

"Eesh! Those weird skeletons are disturbing. I don't even want to go near them! How can they protect such a vile creature?!", Dusty hissed. He landed in snow and dusted it off. He manage to dust off the snow, but not the dust. Dusty started walking around and he never noticed Snuggler. He was walking for a while until he sat in the snow. 

"Ugh, this is hopeless! Maybe I should go to the Lab-wait no I can't! I have to kill the human then I can leave! Perfect!", Dusty cheered. He turned around and bumped into a rather terrifying skeleton. 

"Woah! Who are ya?", Dusty asked. He backed off and took a closer look at the skeleton's detail. He has a red eye in his right eye socket. His left eye socket has nothing. His skull looks like something broke or crack opened. His clothes reminded of....his. Except they have bloody stains. Dusty also noticed that this skeleton is covered in blood. Lots of blood. 

"Names Horror, if your really close friends with meh, you can call me Snuggler. Now that's over, what's yer name?", Snuggler asked Dusty. Snuggler decided to focus on the details of this other him. Two eyes. One is red, the other is red but the pupil is blue. He had similar clothes to him and Sans, but this had some sort of powder. Like snow, but not snow at the same time. It looks like dust. 

"Er, names Dusty. Seems that you killed am I right?", Dusty asked Horror. He nodded. 

"Excellent! You have to help me, see there's this human and-"

"Buddy, if you're talking about the human that lives here, she ain't gonna harm anybody", Horror stated. He was getting bored with this 'oh they human, they evil' talk. He just wanted to accept that he doesn't have to hear the whole speech of 'why humans are terrible' so many times. 

"Yeah? That's what you think! I'll show you! I'll prove you wrong! I WILL PROVE EVERYONE WRONG", Dusty yelled. 

_Eesh, he sounds like a kid who says they're going to be ruler of the world and everyone doubts it, very annoying,_ Horror thought. He slowly blinked and shrugged at Dusty. 

"Yeah, okay. Tell me how that goes, if you succeed I'll give ya a sticker and a cookie. Toodles", Horror said before teleporting. 

"Oh I will succeed.....Horror", Dusty chuckled. He soon started laughing. And then he started cackling. 

"And he told me "hey did ya know my dick was a choking hazard" and then I replied " isn't that a label they put on small objects?", you said. The whole gang started laughing again. You left Shimshei in Papyrus's room. She needed her rest. You finished the cookies you made earlier and most of the gang was enjoying them. The only ones who weren't were Sans and Fell. They fell asleep against their brothers. Papyrus was alright with it, but Boss looked like a statue. He was rigid and still. You assumed he doesn't like touching. 

"Oh! Oh! I have a joke", Lusty said. 

"Okay, so there was this girl and they went to a genie to make a wish", Lusty started," she wished that she can be pretty and the genie said that every time someone says sorry to her, her boobs increase by one size,"Lusty continued. Yellow was snickering at the wish," a man bumps into her, he said sorry. Her boob size increased by one. Her foot was stepped on and they said sorry. It grew one more", Lusty said. He got some water to drink before continuing," and then a man bumped into her and then said 'Oh my stars, a thousand apologies!"

Everybody started howling with laughter. Everybody except Blueberry. 

"I don't understand the joke", Blueberry said. 

"Next time bro, next time", Papy wheezed. 

"But I need to know!", Blueberry whined. You giggled at his whining. He then pouted and you silently squealed at his adorableness. 

"Like Papy said, next time. Also I doubt you want to understand the meaning", you chuckled. You gave him a peck and that made him feel better. You were all having a good time. Unfortunately, you didn't know that Dusty will come back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**And he will prove EVERYBODY wrong.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel like this is a rather short chapter. And Happy (LATE) Holidays. I ended up throwing up on Christmas but I did get better so that's good. Uh, yeah right now I'm coughing and its hurting me but I am taking cough drops so there's that. Uh, hope you liked this chapter and feel free to comment as always! (∩_∩)


	25. Yay, you get saved by The Snuggler(PART 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up in a costume and nearly fell into a bear trap. Luckily Horror saves you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *makes airplane noises* thanks for reading this long XD like honestly I am trash!!! Thanks for wasting time of your life to read this!! You all deserve a cookie!

"Okay I have another one!", Yellow said. You were all now saying dirty jokes and Papyrus and Blueberry don't know what's going on. That's why you guys keep making more! It seems messed up but its quite funny. 

"Okay so a boy says to the girl 'Hey, do you wanna hear a joke about my dick?'", Yellow snickered. Everybody started snickering because it was going to be hilarious," and then he said 'oh wait, its too long', and the girl is like 'you wanna hear a joke about my pussy?', Yellow said with a high pitch voice. He was trying to sound like the girl, " and then the girl said 'oh wait a minute, you won't get it!'"

Everybody bursted into tears. After a while, everybody calmed down. 

"Ahhh, that was fun", Papy wheezed. Soon, an idea popped into your head. The whole gang was pretty much high from laughing......how is that possible?

"I have costumes in Sans room", you giggled. Everyone cocked their head sideways. 

"And?", Fell asked. He arched a brow bone as everyone anticipated for you to speak.

"LET'S DRESS UP IN THEM AND HAVE A PARTY", you yelled. Papyrus, Blueberry, and the rest cheered. It was only Fell And his brother that grumbled. You all headed upstairs to Sans's room and in half an hour, you found the trunk full of costumes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON FOR AGES!!!! ;A; I HAD SO MUCH HAPPENING EVER SINCE IT BECAME 2017 AND I ALSO LOST INTEREST IN THE UNDERTALE FANDOM BUT THEN I WENT BACK IN AGAIN AND WELL I STARTED LOSING MY INTEREST IN SANS BUT THEN I'M LIKE, YOU'RE A LOVABLE SKELETON! ANYWAYS I STARTED LOSING INTEREST IN THE FANDOM BECAUSE OF YUURI ON ICE, AND WELL HCJYDYSHYSJGDJD SO MUCH TO DO, I'M SO SORRY. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, JUST PLEASE, I'M SORRY ╥﹏╥


End file.
